Slashing Heart
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: Rewritten Bloody Wrist Everyone thought that he was fine. But he was so depressed that he hurt himself to make sure that he could feel. But when he meets someone, will that person help him, or just make him worse if and when he finds out? spiritshipping
1. Prologue

**Slashing Heart**

Angel: ya I know I know! I'm already writing two things and plan on writing another soon! But I've had this in my head for days and have been vibrating at the thought! But I cannot take all of the credit. The original idea was from Lady dream-chan's Bloody Wrist. I only own like 70-80 percent of it! but this prologue is more like 90 percent her's and 10 percent mine cause this pretty much is her story! (which I hope you don't mind me using if you read this cause it just fit perfectly with my idea but I had to change a few things) so: onto the summary!

**Summary:** He's in a dark place that he's been in for years. No one can save him from the hole that he has dug himself into, right? But what if he was found out? Would he be saved? Or would it just cause more problems and make things way worse? Spiritshipping

Disclaimer: I already said I own like 70-80 percent of whole fic and 10 of this chapter. But neither of us owns GX….sadly.

**Prologue **

It was a cold night. The wind was blowing through the darkened moon light. A young boy shivered in the shadows.

With every gust of wind he could feel goose-bumps on his body. It didn't help much that is raining and he was soaking wet. He hid under a slid so he didn't get any wetter. He was already so cold.

He felt like nothing mattered. Today he found out that his mother had killed herself while she was out of town after being raped by one of the male attendants and that they were planning on taking his younger sister were his mother was. She had been on a business trip with this man and they were in a hotel. He thought it was odd for she was supposed to be back a few days ago.

The police found the bodies that morning and called his house. Her blood was a few days old so they were far too late to save her.

Apparently his older sister had been starving her self and throwing up. While her mom was away, she had taken care of him, because their father was deathly ill and in the hospital.

Some people came that afternoon that wanted to take his sister to a hospital for help and told him he would be taken to a foster home because his dad was ill and would probably die soon. He knew the last part but the other two were hard to comprehend.

When they tried to grab his arm he jerked away. He screamed when they tried to grab him again. He started fighting them. He called them home wreakers and told them to leave his family alone. He tried his hardest to get them away from him but then they pulled out a needle.

It was a tranquilizer. They stuck the needle in but he ran before they could push the liquid in. They couldn't stop him as he ran out the door. Now they were probably looking for him. He just wondered how far he ran and if they would find him.

He hoped that they wouldn't even think to look for him under the slide. He really hoped. He reached to the needle and pulled it out. His arm hurt. He felt like dieing. For he was already dieing on the inside, so why not on the outside too?

He wanted to die. Every thing in his life was going wrong. It shouldn't be like this. His mother shouldn't be dead, his sister shouldn't be getting taken away, and his father shouldn't be Ill. But it was! And it was horrible!

Why did all this have to happen to him? He was only 7 and his life was falling apart! He felt so alone. He didn't think any one could ever understand how he felt. He just wanted to die.

He lifted his head. Out from under the slide, lying in the grass was something shiny. He slowly made his way out of the slide. He looked to make sure no one was around. He got out from under the slide.

He looked at what had caught his attention. It was a peace of broken glass. He picked it up and went back in the slide. For some reason the glass made him feel good. He felt like he had a say in his life.

He didn't fully understand what he was doing. He placed the glass to his wrist and pushed down.

Blood slowly pored out of his wrist. He took the glass away and watched the beautiful crimson leak out from his wrist.

He felt like every thing was better, but it was just getting worse because now they would find him and see what he had done and he would be taken away to a horrible place. He slowly started to cry. He knew that's what they would do. He wanted to sleep but instead he got out from under the slide.

If they couldn't find him then they wouldn't know what he did and they can't take him away.

So he ran. Broken glass held tight in his hand. Blood mixed with rain. Tears falling from his face.

He ran as fast as his seven year old legs would take him.

BBBBBBBBB

It had been three days since the boy had ran away. He hadn't slept or eaten in those three days. He was too weak to run anymore. By now he was probably a few miles away from his home. But he still felt like running.

He knew they were still looking for him. He knew that if he stopped running they would find him. He didn't want to be found.

All he wanted was for things to be how they use to be when he was little. Before they took his mother away.

Before his life fell apart.

It felt like forever ago. Like it was a dream. To him it was all a dream, or rather a nightmare. Any minute now and he would wake up and every thing would be as it should be. He kept waiting.

He had been waiting for what felt like years. He would never wake from this dream. His living nightmare. His worst fear. He couldn't wake up.

This was reality. There was no way to escaping way to brake free. All he could do was run. There was nothing more for him.

By now his sister would be there. In that place. In that place that they took troubled kids. Where they would, supposedly, get help.

The people there were only like that because they were there. That place is what drives you mad. That place is horrible.

They'd take you away for the slightest thing. Maybe if they'd let his older sister see their mother she wouldn't have been starving herself.

Maybe if they hadn't taken his mother away then every thing would be alright. Maybe none of this would have ever happened and he wouldn't have used the broken glass. If they hadn't wreaked his family he would still be able to see happiness. But what's done is done. You can't change the past.

It was a cloudy day. It was close to raining. The boy walked to a play ground and thought.

It had been about a week and no one had found him. Was it possible that no one was looking for him? That no one cared? Was it possible?

He looked at the ground sadly. A tear streamed down his face. He didn't know what to do. Every thing was so hard.

He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the broken glass. Not tight enough to cut himself, just tight enough to let him know it was there. He wanted to cut so badly. He wanted to feel the painful pleasure. He wanted to be free from the pain in his heart.

He looked around and saw that no one was there. No one was playing on the play ground.

No one was walking past him. A car would go by every now and again, but that's about it.

He walked onto the play ground and climbed under the slide. He pulled the glass out of his pocket and placed it to his wrist. Then pushed down. He felt nothing.

He looked sadly at the glass then pushed down harder. He felt a rush of pain. He smiled as he looked at the blood. It hurt but gave him comfort.

He didn't understand. Why did he do this? This sin was horrible. It would send him to hell. But he wanted the pain.

Once again he placed the glass to his wrist. He pushed down even deeper. The pain pulsed through his body. He gasped for breath. Sweat dripped lightly from his forehead.

He put the glass away, back into his pocket. He stared at his wrist, now littered with scars and fresh blood. He just sat there for a wile. Then tears started trailing down his face. Sobs took over his body.

He started to cry. He was hurt. He knew those scares would never go away. He put his legs to his chest and cried.

No one could save him.

He was to far gone.

BBBBBBBBBB

Ok! That was pretty much the most depressing thing I have ever technically written! As most or some of you could tell, this isn't my normal writing style! But I really wanted to write it!

Tell me if you like it! R&R please! -Angel


	2. Is Something Wrong?

Angel: well

Angel: well! Here I am again! And to those of you who have been reading my fics for a while: don't worry! I'm not going to the evil side known as sanity! So stop trying to bring me there! (coughvampcough) don't worry! Just let me write my depressing story and I will get back to my normal stuff soon!

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter/prologue

**Chapter 1: Is Something Wrong?**

"I WIN!!" Jaden shouted at Jesse. It was a Friday afternoon and Jesse and Jaden were on their favorite spot, the roof, dueling each other. "That makes 3 and 0 Jess! Can we call it quits for now? I'm hhhhhhuuuuuuunnnnnnnngggggrrrryyyyyyy!!" he held his stomach while it growled on cue. Jesse chuckled.

"Sure Jay! And I think it's fried shrimp day too!" he said. Jaden's face lit up.

"REALLY?! LET'S GO!!" he grabbed Jesse's wrist and started to pull him down the steps toward the Slifer dorms.

"Jay! I can walk on my own thank you very much!!" Jesse said trying to get out of the Slifer's surprisingly tight grip.

"Ya but you're to slow Jess! And I'm hungry! Plus it's shrimp!" he started to walk faster, and as a result, pull harder on Jesse's arm.

In no time flat, they had reached the lunchroom. They burst through the door, only to see that no one except Pharaoh and Dorothy were there.

"Don't they know it's shrimp day?" Jaden said sadly at the fact that none of his friends were there. "O well!" he said as his face lit up again. More shrimp for me!!" he headed towards the front of the room and got his food from Dorothy.

"Hey! Don'tcha mean us partner!?" Jesse said as he got his food and took his seat next to Jaden

"O! Sorry Jess!" Jaden said with his mouth full of shrimp. "But I'm really wondering where everyone else went! It isn't like them to miss dinner!"

"Maybe they're eating at their own dorms today! I mean Sy and Hassleberry did promise that crazy chief guy that they would stay there for a few nights a week last year! Or did I hear you wrong when you said that?"

"No that's right. Guess I just forgot about that. But what about Chazz, Alexis, Jim, and Atticus?" Jesse shrugged.

"They probably just felt like eating at the Obelisk dorms today. Don't worry Jay! I'm sure they'll be here to hang out with us after they finish eating!" he patted him on the back in reassurance. Just then Ruby and Kuriboh appeared next to them. Kuriboh nuzzled Jaden's cheek and Ruby looked at Jesse with an angry look. "What's up girl?"

"_Rubi!_" she said.

"That's today?!" Jesse got up and ran to the door. He turned around and faced Jaden. "Sorry Jay! There was some kinda feast tonight for all Obelisk students and its mandatory! I'll be back soon with the others!" he ran out of the door before Jaden could get a word in.

"O, okay." Jaden said in a weak voice as he looked at his food sadly. He sighed, got up and threw it away. He left the cafeteria and went to his room, the little fuzz ball not too far behind.

He walked into his room and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He sighed again. Kuriboh looked at him sadly and nuzzled his cheek again, but the gesture went unnoticed by Jaden. Jaden then got up and went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He moved aside some old packets of duel monster cards and pulled out a little black box. He opened it up and inside was a small piece of broken glass, a switchblade and a cloth that was covered in old and new blood.

"He sure seemed in a hurry to get out of here." Jaden said sadly, as he took out the switchblade and flipped out the blade. "It's like he's always in a hurry to leave me behind and go see everyone else." He pulled off his blazer and threw it on his desk chair. He looked at his wrists.

They were full of scars.

He put the blade to his wrist, and pushed down.

Not hard enough to chop off his arm or kill himself, but enough that the blood would seep out.

"Why do I keep getting my hopes up?" he said as he watched the crimson liquid fall to the floor. "They'll all just leave me for bigger and better things. The only reason that they stay by my side is because I'm supposedly the best at the school. They just want to be noticed! They don't care about me!" tears started to fall from his eyes as he put the blade to his wrist again and made the gash bigger. "Why do I even bother leaving my room? No. That is not the real question. The real one is why do I both living at all?" he moved the blade across his wrist again as more tears welled up in his eyes.

While this was going on, Kuriboh just watched sadly as his partner hurt himself.

It was nothing new. Ever since Jaden was first given the little fuzz ball, he would always watch Jaden do this. It hurt him to just sit back and watch, but there was nothing else he could do.

Jaden wouldn't let him tell Chazz or the Ojama's about this. But this year there was another person that could see him.

Jesse

But if Kuriboh ever even thought about telling Jesse, Jaden would break down and yell at him. Kuriboh was sure of it.

The thing that Jaden didn't know was that Kuriboh knew that he was in love with Jesse. And if he told Jesse about this, Jaden would never trust him again.

And it might hurt Jaden even more than he was already hurt now.

Jaden grabbed the cloth and whipped down the blade with it. He then walked back over to his desk and put the blade and cloth in the box and put it back into the drawer and went back to his bed.

He stared at his bleeding wrist for what seemed like hours through his tear soaked eyes. He then whipped his tears away with his none cut hand and went to his desk again. He opened up another different drawer and pulled out a first aid kit.

He pulled out the gauze and wrapped it around his wrist. He picked up his blazer and put it back on. It was just long enough that it covered the gauze perfectly.

No one would ever know

He sighed again and opened his dorm and walked out, Kuriboh not to far behind.

He kept walking till he got to the roof and lied down on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Why do I bother…?" he asked himself. He sighed again.

"…Coming up here all by your lonesome?" said a new voice. Jaden sprang up and his chocolate brown eyes locked with teal ones. "That's the million dollar question there bud!" Jesse walked up and sat down next to Jaden. "We all finished eating, knowing that you were all alone, and went back to the Slifer dorms ta see ya! But when we got there, you were nowhere to be seen! So we all went out ta look for ya!" Jesse said answering the unasked question. He beamed and looked at Jaden. His smile faded and was replaced by a frown that was full of worry. "Jay…way do you have tear stains on your face?" Jaden's eyes widened and he tensed. Jesse noticed instantly.

"W-what are you talking 'bout Jess?" Jaden asked cocking his head to the side a little.

"Right there on your cheek! Were you crying Jay?"

_Shit! The one time I forget to try and get the stains hidden!_ Jaden shouted in his head.

"Why would I be crying Jess?"

"That's what I want to know! Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?!" Jesse put his face right in front of Jaden's. He blushed.

"Nonononnono!!" Jaden said backing away from him and waving his hands in front of his face. "I was just walking up the stairs and tripped and hurt myself is all!"

"Then why couldn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" Jesse narrowed his eyes at Jaden.

"Cause I didn't want you thinking I was stupid for falling down the stairs like that." Jaden hung his head in shame. Jesse stopped narrowing his eyes and got a look of worry and surprise on his face.

"Why would you think I would think that Jay? I would never think that you're stupid!" Jesse moved closer to Jaden and put his arm around his shoulder.

_You say that but you don't mean it_ Jaden thought bitterly.

"You ok now there bud?" Jesse asked.

_Define ok_ Jaden thought again. "Ya I'm fine!" Jaden said looking up at Jesse with a fake smile on his face. "Now come on!" He sprang up and headed for the stairs. "Let's go find the others!" he started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!!" Jesse called as he ran after Jaden.

_Jaden…_ Jesse thought. _Something is wrong and I'm gonna find out what and make it all better! I just wish that you could open up to me instead…_

BBBBBBBBB

Angel: and there is my attempt at angst! Tell me what you think: BUT DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	3. More Broken

Angel: and I'm back! To that anonymous person: I have no idea who you are! But why do I get the feeling that your some kinda orange cat and a poison waves girl fan? Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm. Must just be me! And I can just tell that you really don't like spiritshipping! Anyways! Let's get right to the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: look at the first thing I posted

**Chapter 2: More Broken**

"So, where is everyone?" Jaden asked as he and Jesse made their way back to the Slifer dorms.

"O! They said to meet at the beach once I found ya!" Jesse said smiling. "It's still sunny out and we thought it would be a good idea to hang out at the beach for a little bit! So go grab your swimming trunks and meet us at the beach!"

"Ok!" Jaden beamed and ran back to his dorm room. Once he was inside and closed the door, something hit him. "SHIT!! MY SCARS!!" he shouted. He started to rummage around his room frantically, trying to find something that would hide the proof that he was depressed. "Aha!" he came across some sweat bands that their gym teacher forced them to wear, but everyone "lost" them during their first year.

He took off his blazer and put them on. But the bad part about the bands:

They only covered about half of his scars.

You see, his scars went all the way up to his elbow and the bands only went as far as his wrists. Ya that's not good. He continued to rummage around his room, but found nothing that would cover all of his scars.

"Crap! What am I gonna do!?" Jaden kept shouted at himself. "I got an idea!" a light bulb appeared over his head as he ran out of the room, still in his uniform (couldn't help myself right there). He ran all the way to the beach and he saw everyone else there.

"Hey Jay, where's you suit?" Syrus asked. He was in a light blue bathing suit.

"Uh, I think I lost it!" Jaden said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "It's ok though! I didn't really feel like swimming anyways!"

"Well…if you say so…" Alexis said leaning back down into her beach chair. She was wearing a red bikini.

"Well I'm gonna stay here with my sweet sweet Alexis!" Chazz said leaning over to Alexis with hearts in his eyes. He was in a black bathing suit.

"I'm who's Alexis?!" Alexis said holding her fist up to Chazz with an anger mark on her forehead with Chazz on the ground and a lump on his head. "Humph! I'm going for a swim! Anyone else coming?" all of the boys were huddled together and shaking with fear.

"I'll go with ya little lady!" Hassleberry called out to her as he ran to catch up with her. He was in a camouflage suit.

"Uh I think I'll go swimming too!" Atticus said skipping to catch up with his sis. He was wearing dark blue trunks with white musical notes on them. Syrus followed after him.

"You sure you'll be ok all alone Jay?" Jesse asked turning to the Slifer. He was wearing teal trunks **(1)**. Jaden put on a smile, but Jesse couldn't tell if it was fake or real.

"I'm sure Jess!" Jaden said. "I have Chazz here with me if I need to talk to anyone!" he pointed to the twitching unconscious person. Jesse just shrugged.

"If you say so…" and with that, he walked off. Jaden sighed and took up the now empty chair that Alexis had just been sitting in. he leaned back and sighed again.

"_Kuri?_" Kuriboh cooed as he appeared in front of Jaden. He smiled weakly.

"I'm fine buddy!" Jaden said trying to sound reassuring, but failing.

"Why does he sound worried Slacker?" Jaden turned sharply to see Chazz standing up and brushing himself off. Ojama Yellow appeared next to him and floated over to Kuriboh. "What stupid thing did you do now?" Chazz walked over and stood in front of Jaden.

"What are you talking about Chazz?" Jaden asked cocking his head to the side making him appear rather clueless. "I didn't do anything but sit here!"

"_Kuriboh seems worried about something Boss!_" the Ojama said looking away from the little fuzz ball and back at Chazz. "_But he's not telling what it's about though! Ooooo! What are you hiding? Huh? Huh?_" he started to bounce all over Kuriboh.

"_Kuir!_" he chirped and moved over to Jaden's head.

"Spill Slacker!" Chazz said getting all in his face. "What's that little fuzz ball so worried 'bout!? You should know of all people! He is your partner!"

"He seems fine to me." Chazz sighed and backed away from Jaden. "You must just paranoid or something."

"You really are stupid Slacker!" Chazz said running a hand threw his hair. "To not even notice that one of your friends is worried about something, and then treat it like nothing when it's pointed out to you! You're either really REALLY dense, or you just don't care about the people around you!"

"What?!" Jaden said getting out of his chair and standing right in front of Chazz. "I totally care about the people around me!" _They just don't care about me_ Jaden thought sadly.

"Then why are you ignoring Kuriboh?!"

"I'm not! He just tells me when he's worried! If something was really bugging him he would tell me! He hasn't so nothings wrong! I would know right away if something was wrong!"

"Maybe you're just a bad person and are just ignoring him! You say you care but do you really mean it!? You probably just see him as a tool instead of a partner! You're horrible Slacker!"

_CRACK!!_

If it was even possible, Chazz broke Jaden even more so than he already was. You could almost hear his heart breaking even more. And Jaden didn't even bother to hide the pain from his face this time around. Chazz saw that look and quickly regretted what he had said.

"Jaden…I…" he tried to get out.

"What going on here soliders?!" Hassleberry called. Him and the others were running towards the pair. "We could hear you yelling from the water!"

"You alright Jay?" Syrus asked walking up to Jaden, noticing the hurt on the poor Slifers face. He didn't respond. He just stared at Chazz in total shock. He snapped out of his shock, turned around, and ran for the Slifer dorms. "JADEN!!"

"Wait! Slacker!" Chazz called out making a motion to follow him, but was stopped by Hassleberry.

"What did you say to the Serge!?" he demanded.

"Should we go after him?" Alexis asked, watching Jaden run back to his room.

"First we find out what this here idiot said!" Jesse said pushing Chazz to the ground, glaring at him. "Talk. Now!" Chazz started to sweat drop under the teal haired Obelisk's heated glare.

BBBBBBBBB

(with Jaden)

Jaden just kept running until he reached his room. He slammed the door shut behind him, and sunk to the ground. He brought his legs to his chest and laid his head on them, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Its…its true!" he choked out in between his sobs. "Everything Chazz said was true! I am a horrible person! No one cares about me! But I care so much for all of them!" Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden again.

"_Kuri!_" he cooed. But the gesture went unnoticed by the depressed Slifer.

"Why do I bother with all of this crap! They don't care about me at all!" he got up from the ground and went to his desk. He pulled out the black box and pulled out his switchblade. He walked back over to the door and sat down. He pulled out the blade. "They've never cared about me! I bet their all congratulating Chazz on what he said and laughing at me!" he pulled off his blazer and threw it in a random direction. He put the blade to his wrist and pushed down. He then pulled the blade up to about half way to his elbow and looked at the cut. "They'll never care…" he made a few more marks on that arm and them put the blade on his other and went to work on that one. He put the blade on the floor and looked at his handy work. "Nobody will ever care…" he brought his legs to his chest again and started to cry, blood and tears staining the floor.

Kuriboh just watched, tears in his own big eyes, as his partner hurt himself once again and cried his eyes out. But one thing was crossing his mind at the time:

For once: he helped cause this

Even if the poor depressed boy wouldn't notice it, Kuriboh floated over and nuzzled his cheek. While nuzzling his cheek, Kuribohs tears stopped and were replaced by a look of determination. He would show Jaden that someone did care for him, no matter what.

BBBBBBBB

"WHY IN TARNATION WOULD YOU GO AND DO THAT!?" Jesse shouted at Chazz. He had just finished telling them about what he had did and said to Jaden. Chazz was now on the ground again and shaking with fear.

"Calm down solider!" Hassleberry said, but in truth didn't really mean it 'cause instead of looking at Jesse while he was saying that, he was glaring at Chazz. "O who am I kidding! Really now! Why would you go and say that to the Serge!? S'not like any of that stuff is true!"

"You really are an idiot Chazz!" Alexis said with her hands on her hips. "Go and apologize to Jaden right this minute! And we're coming with you to make sure that you do it!"

"March solider!" Hassleberry ordered as he heaved Chazz to his feet. He pushed him forward as soon as Chazz was on his feet. "Walk!"

But what they would find when they got to Jaden's room would be the opposite of what they expected.

A very fragile boy with many scars on his arms, ones that he had just made that minute.

BBBBBBBB

**(1)** shirtless Jesse! Gah! (faints)

Angel: ok! I think I did kinda bad on that ending, so if people say its bad, then I'll rewrite it! And yes I included a little more humor in this just cause that's how I write!

LOVE YA AND R&R!! -Angel


	4. Discovery

Angel: ok! Someone commented on the fact that I kinda don't go into depth with the cutting parts. This is the first time I'm doing this and I'm learning how to do it! ...that and I'm squmish. I'll try and do better from now on! And Rogue, that really did sound illegal and I have called the cops on you! And when you get taken away, can I have your fic? Anyways! Enough of my being evil to people!

Disclaimer: look at the first thing I posted!

**Chapter 3: Discovery **

"Jaden! Open up!" Alexis was pounding on Jaden's door. Everyone was standing there, waiting for him to come to the door. It had been 10 minutes already and nothing.

"Maybe he's not in there." Jesse said trying to lighten up the mood. "I think we should look around for him. Not you!" Jesse said pushing Chazz out of the way. "This is your fault and you're gonna wait and see if he comes back here!" he glared at Chazz again.

"Ok ok! I get it! How many times do I havta say 'I'm sorry'?!" Chazz said sounding really annoyed.

"Only one more! And to the Serge this time!" Hassleberry said walking down the stairs. "And don't leave till we get back cadet!" they all left and Chazz slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall next to Jaden's door.

"What a mess!" Chazz said threw a sigh as he leaned his head against the wall. "He knows that I didn't mean any of that stuff! I say it all the time! …but then again it was one of the harshest things I've said to him yet. No wonder he ran like that."

"_Uh Boss?_" Ojama Yellow said appearing in front of Chazz.

"What is it now you little pest! I'm in no mood for you right now!"

"_But Boss, it's about Jaden…_" he looked at Jaden's door when he said that.

"What?! Why didn't you just say so?! What about him?!"

"_He's in the room. And he's very sad. Listen._" Chazz closed his eyes and listened closely. He could just make out the sounds of quiet sobbing. "_See?! He's really hurt this time! I think we should go in!_"

"But do you think it's a good idea? I mean one of the others should go in before me…"

"_Wait I hear something else now!_" Chazz listened again.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

"Singing!?" Chazz asked. Ojama Yellow just shrugged.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"_Not just singing, Music!_" Ojama Yellow said. Chazz 'shushed' him before going back to listening to the music and the faint sounds of sobbing.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"O hell no!" Chazz shouted at that part, with his eyes wide with surprise.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?"  
"Isn't someone missing me?"_

"_I think you took it a LITTLE to far this time Boss!_"

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone..._

"THAT'S IT!!" Chazz shouted as he stood up and went to Jaden's door. He lifted up his foot and kicked down the door.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

But what Chazz saw was NOT what he was expecting.

_  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Jaden was curled up in a ball on his bed, with his wrists covered in blood and his face stained with shed tears.

"JADEN!!" Chazz yelled out. He put Jaden on his back to get a better look at him. "Why the fuck would you do this!?" he got no reply. "O shit!" Jaden had passed out from blood loss. "Idiot!" Chazz started to rummage threw all of the drawers of Jaden's desk until he found a first aid kit. He pulled out the gauze and gently grabbed Jaden's arms. He started to slowly wrap the cloth around his arms to hopefully stop the bleeding.

Once he got that done he put the kit away and closed and locked the door. He pulled up Jaden's desk chair and looked at Jaden with angry and worried eyes. Ojama Yellow appeared right next to him.

"_So this is why Kuriboh was so worried…_" he trailed off.

"Jaden…" Chazz looking down at his (even if he won't admit it) depressed friend. "Why would you of all people do this to yourself?"

Just then said depressed friend started to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes and just stared at the bunk above his.

"W-what happened?" he asked himself.

"I burst in here to find your arms covered in blood." Chazz said. Jaden jolted his head over in the direction that the heard Chazz's voice, his eyes wide and fear showing on his face. "Just a quick question before I apologize: Why? Why would you cut yourself for something I said that I didn't even mean?"

"Of course you meant it." Jaden said in a weak voice as he brought his gaze back to the bunk above him. "That's what you all think. And it was long overdo for someone to say it. And it was true, so there's no reason to apologize."

"You really are stupid! I just got mad and I can't control myself when I get mad like that! Half of the time I don't even mean it! So why the hell would you think that I meant it this time?!" Chazz stood up in his anger. "I say stuff like that all the time and you never-" Chazz stopped mid yell and looked at Jaden in shock. "You-you always would do this after I said that, wouldn't you?" he asked in a weak voice. Jaden turned back to him with a weak smile on his tear stained face.

"Ya, but its not like you care or anything." He brought his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, but found that he was still dizzy from the blood loss and had to sit back down. "Great, I passed out again." He mumbled holding his head. He looked back up at Chazz. "Why are you still here if you're just here to make me feel bad? And why did you wrap up my arms like this?" he looked over his bandaged arms.

"Are those words really coming out of your mouth Slacker?" Chazz asked in disbelief. "I'm here to say I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. And I wrapped up your arms cause you're my friend! That's why! Why would you even ask something like that!?"

"Cause the only reason any of you stay around me is cause I'm the best duelist in the school." Jaden said as he looked down at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. "None of you really like me for me, just my dueling skills." His voice was starting to crack the more he said those things. "You can go now Chazz. And if you have any feels at all, you won't tell the others about what I've been doing. Just go."

"No" Jaden's head shot up in surprise. Chazz could now see that his eyes were filled with tears at this point. "I'm not leaving till I know why you've been cutting yourself! And not this mad up reason that none of us like you! The real reason!"

"Why do you even care about that?!" Jaden asked almost frantic. "This is just stupid!" then Chazz did something that neither of them saw coming.

Chazz punched Jaden.

Jaden stumbled to the ground and just stared at Chazz in shock and horror.

"Chazz…?" Jaden choked out. "Why-why did you punch me?"

"What you're saying is stupid you dumb ass!" Chazz shouted at him. "Quit saying that none of us care about you! Why else would everyone be running around the island trying to find you to see if you're ok!? Why else would they have spent a good 20 minutes yelling at me for yelling at you!? Why else would I be in here trying to get threw your thick head to see why you're hurting yourself?! You can't answer that, can you?! Well I can! Cause we care about you and are worried! But you're to stubborn to see that! And the reason I punched you was to get threw your thick skull and knock some sense into you! No tell me why you're cutting yourself dammit!"

Jaden just stared up at Chazz. About a million emotions were showing on his face, but the one that stuck out the most was confusion.

_Since when have they all started to care for me?_ Jaden thought. _Chazz has never acted like this to me before! Why start now? He must just be trying to make me more depressed and trick me into believing him or something! He's just trying to make me feel worse! Will my pain never end?!_ Jaden brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and started to cry again. Chazz saw this and calmed himself down. He then walked over to Jaden, sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. _Why is he…?_

"Fine! You don't havta tell me why you started cutting…yet!" Chazz said looking straight forward and not at Jaden. He closed his eyes. "But you havta at least promise me you'll start doing it less now! And for the love of god! Stop thinking that we all hate you! I'm not like that anymore! Lord knows Syrus looks up to you! Hassleberry seems to think that you're his platoon leader! Alexis looks out for you, always has always will. And do I even havta mention Jesse? He is you! You two are so much alike its sad! But that's not a bad thing! So stop with the whole 'no one likes me' shit! Cause we all like you!" he opened his eyes and looked at Jaden, he was looking at the floor again.

"T-thanks Chazz." He said in a weak voice. "And I'll tell you all…someday. Just not now."

"Or do you just wanna tell Anderson first before me?" Chazz asked raising and eyebrow. Jaden looked up at him and a small blush could be seen on his face. "I knew it! You do like him!" Chazz stood up and pointed to Jaden.

"What?! No I don't!" Jaden said, his blush becoming darker. _But he'll never like me like that…_ Jaden thought, his gaze going back to the ground.

"For the love of…!" Chazz said. He stood in front of Jaden and pulled him up the back of his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "Stop. Thinking. That. Way. DAMMIT! Now I won't tell the others about this, but you sure as hell will before this year is over! Now put on your blazer and lets go find the others!" Chazz let go of his collar and walked over to the door while Jaden went to go and grab his blazer.

"Chazz…" Jaden said in a weak voice as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Thank you"

"Just walk Slacker!" he pushed him out and closed the door.

BBBBBBBBBB

Angel: ok! I think I made it a little to much like ChazzxJaden in this chapter! Gomen! (sorry) but I thought it would be a good idea if Chazz was the first to know! o and the song was Missing by Evenassance (spelling?) i love that song!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	5. Suspecting

Angel: well! It seems people really liked the last chapter! I was not expecting that! O well! O and Rogue….don't you dare think about pointing a shotgun at meh again! I got MANY weapons…..mostly explosives….at my disposal! So don't do it man!

Disclaimer: look at the first thing I posted

**Chapter 4: Suspecting**

Chazz and Jaden got to the bottom of the stairs of the Slifer dorm when the ran into everyone else. It took a little explaining, but everyone finally understood what had happened and where Jaden had gone.

"So…you were on the Cliff…asleep?" Jesse asked in disbelief. Jaden nodded. Jesse looked at the others. "How did we not think of that!? We went all over the island and you were just asleep on a cliff?!"

"Ehehehe!" Jaden laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Ya. My bad!" he gave them a big grin, but only Chazz could tell that it was fake. Or was he?

_That smile…why does he make it look painful?_ A certain tall bluenette thought. _I'm gonna find out what he's hiding!_

"Yawn! I'm gonna go stretch my legs!" Jaden said while yawning. "I'm really stiff from that nap! Cya!" he waved as he walked off. Everyone turned his or her attention back to Chazz.

"So…you said you were sorry?" Alexis asked, half glaring him.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?!" Chazz asked throwing his hands into the air. "We went through this! I was sitting down in front of his door, waiting there like you all told me to do, and he came walking up yawning and I told him I was sorry! Many times! And he forgave me! Will you get off it?!"

"Fine!" Alexis said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just don't do it again!"

"You know he will in a matter of hours!" Hassleberry said with a chuckle as he started to walk away. "That's just his way!" Syrus soon started to follow him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Chazz shouted angrily at the retreating dino-lover.

"It means that you're an ass" Jesse said putting his hands behind his head. Alexis giggled as she and her brother made their way back to their dorms. "Always have been, always will."

"You trying to pick a fight Anderson?!" Chazz asked holding up a fist towards Jesse.

"No, you started that when you hurt Jaden!" Jesse said glaring at Chazz. He put down his fist and gave him a surprised look. "You're always talking like that to him and I want, no! I'm telling you to stop it! He might take it too seriously and do something bad! He might really get hurt! So stop it dammit!"

"You don't know the half of it…" Chazz said under his breath while looking at the ground.

"What was that Princeton?!"

"Shut it! I'm outta here!" and with that, Chazz scoffed off.

"Damn him!" Jesse said glaring after Chazz. He then looked in the direction that Jaden went in and his gaze softened. "Guess I'll go check on Jay…" he started to walk towards where he figured Jaden would go.

BBBBBBB

(with Jaden on the roof)

Jaden was lying down with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Kuriboh was nuzzling his cheek again. The little fuzz balls eyes were closed and he was making happy cooing noises. The sun was just about setting and it looked like Jaden was glowing.

He looked peaceful just lying there. He sighed.

"You seem in a better mood." Jaden said not opening his eyes. He was talking to the little fuzz ball. Kuriboh stopped nuzzling his cheek and looked at him in a questioning manor. "I'm sorry to make you worry like that Buddy!"

"_Kuri!_" he chirped in response.

"What do you mean 'I'm in a better mood cause you're a little better'?!" Jaden asked opening one eye to look at his partner. "You know I'm not!"

"_Kuri!_" Kuriboh said with a little more force this time.

"Quit saying that! It's not that easy!" Jaden closed his eye and sighed again.

"What's not that easy?" Jaden didn't move at the new voice. "Why is it that I always catch you asking yourself or Kuriboh questions like that?" the person took a seat next to Jaden.

"Cause you're stalking me and you have the perfect timing for things like this." Jaden said not hesitating. "So, what's up bro?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at Jesse.

"Now why would I stalk you?" Jesse asked blinking a few times. Jaden shrugged. "And you didn't answer my first question!"

"It's nothing Jess. Don't worry about it." Jaden said closing his eyes again. _Why do I get the feeling that…?_ Jaden thought. He slowly opened his eyes, and regretted it immediately. For what he saw scared the crap outta him. "WAH!!" Jaden yelled as he sat up while moving back at 30 miles an hour. "TO CLOSE!" he shouted as he tired to go through the wall. Jaden had opened his eyes to see Jesse mere inches from his face. Jaden's heart was racing as all of the heat and blood went to his face to show he was blushing. "What was that for?!"

"Just trying to get a better look at cha!" Jesse said shrugging. "And that response hurt me dearly partner!" Jesse said moving his hand over where his heart was. "Didn't know you were that scared of me! I think I'm gonna cry!" Jesse moved his other hand, not the one over his heart, and whipped away a fake tear.

"I just didn't see that coming Jess!" Jaden said trying to defend himself. Jesse stared at him blankly before standing up, walking over to him and sitting down next to him again. "I take it you don't plan on leaving anytime soon?"

"Nope!" Jesse said beaming and putting his arm around Jaden and pulling him closer. This only succeeded in making Jaden's already red cheeks become redder. "I'm not gonna leave till you tell me what's wrong! And I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth!"

"What are we in a court or something!" Jaden said pulling out of Jesse's warm and comforting embrace. "And I already told you! It's nothing! So just drop it!" Jaden stood up and started brushing himself off.

"Look me in the eye and say that!" Jaden turned around and looked Jesse right in the eye. He soon regretted that action. As soon as his eyes locked with the bluenettes, he could feel butterflies in his stomach and his face getting hot again. He turned his head sharply to the side and towards the ground. "See! I knew it! You can't look me in the eye!"

_There's another reason I can't look you in the eyes!_ Jaden thought. _Why is he teasing me like this? Is he just trying to make me feel worse? Argh! Chazz said that they do like me for me! But what Jesse's doing to me doesn't seem very convincing! _

"_Kuri?_" Kuriboh cooed as he appeared in front of the depressed Slifer. He had a worried look on his face as he stared up at Jaden.

"Little guy seems worried Jay." Jesse said standing up and walking over to him. "So, what's wrong? Really! Even Kuriboh's worried!"

"Uh… He thinks I'm getting sick or something?" Jaden said hesitantly. Jesse then leaned forward and put his forehead on Jaden's. "What the-?!" Jaden said, blushing heavily.

"Well you do feel a little warm there partner!" Jesse said backing away. "And you're face is really red! Maybe you should go and see the nurse!"

"No I think I just need to lie down! I'll see ya later Jesse!" Jaden said as he stepped away from Jesse quickly. He headed for the stairs but swayed a little. He grabbed his forehead to try to steady himself and closed his eyes but fell backwards. _This is gonna hurt!_ He thought as he felt himself fall. But he never hit the ground. _What did I pass out? _He opened his eyes to see the ceiling. "Did I hit the ground and not know it?" he said in a weak voice.

"Not quite there bud!" Jesse said. Jaden moved his head and saw that Jesse was holding him. "You really are sick! I'm helping you back to your dorm! No excuses!" Jaden looked into his eyes and gave a weak nod. Jesse put Jaden's arm around his shoulder and helped Jaden back to his room.

BBBBBBBB

(Back in Jaden's room)

Jesse laid Jaden on his bed slowly. Jaden had long since closed his eyes and fallen asleep. Jesse looked at Jaden with a slight longing in his eyes for the little Slifer. He sighed and ran a hand threw his teal colored hair.

_Dammit Jaden_ Jesse thought._ Why are you trying to hide something for all of us? From me? I now know as a fact that you are hiding something, but the question is; what is it? Once you get better I'm gonna question you again! And once I get the answers that I need, if it's still bothering you, then I'm gonna help you through it! I'm not gonna give up easily on this Jay!_ And with that thought, Jesse took one last look at Jaden and walked out.

Once the door clicked shut, Jaden's eyes burst open. He scanned the room, put his feet on the floor, and leaned on his knees. He sighed.

"Looks like I lost more blood than I thought." He said. He took off his blazer and looked at his neatly wrapped arms. He sighed again as he looked them over. "Unless I wanna die from blood loss I better not try doing that again till tomorrow. And damn that Jesse! He keeps suspecting something! It's only a matter of time till he actually finds out about this! I don't want him to know! He'll hate me even more so than he already does if he finds out!" tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes. "If he finds out, he'll just point and laugh at me and my weakness! He's never gonna find out! If he does, I might just havta kill myself! He's the only one I've ever let this close to my heart!" the tears fell to the floor. "If he takes advantage of that fact…I really will do it! I've never felt this way! Why did he make me fall in love with him?! Why?! I'm never gonna be loved! So why did my damn heart make me fall in love with someone?!"

But unknown the depressed Slifer, was that someone was walking up the stairs to his room. He was so absorbed in his self-destruction and crying, that he didn't even notice the door knob slowly turning and the door opening…

BBBBBBB

Angel: GAH! Cliffie! I'm evil aren't I? but at least there was fluff in this chapter….I hope.

R&R!! MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU!! -Angel


	6. What a Fire Can do

Disclaimer: does anyone REALLY think a freshman could own the awesomeness that is GX

Angel: ugh! When was the last time I updated?! Sorry! Totally meant to update last week but the evilness of school got in the way! O well! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: does anyone REALLY think a freshman could own the awesomeness that is GX?

**Chapter 5: What a Fire Can do**

Jaden was so caught up in his train of thought that he didn't see the person that had just opened his door to his room staring at him. He just stared and stared at the depressed Slifer as he cried into his bandaged hands. And if he didn't see that, he didn't see the person walk over and squatted down in front of him.

"Now what's a face as nice as yours doing having tears covering it?" asked the person. Jaden finally noticed the person and his eyes widened, though he kept his face to the ground so the person didn't notice. "Are you ignoring me or did you cut your voice box along with your wrists?"

"W-what do you want?" Jaden asked, not bothering to look up, in a shaky voice. He then started to shake a little while the person just kept staring at him.

"I came here to see how you were doing! I was told that you were hurting and sick and I had to see for myself! But now I see that the little Slifer Star is nothing but a cutter!"

"Go away! I'm not in the mood for your crap today..." Jaden looked up at the person. "…Aster!" Jaden almost spat when he said the young Phoenix's name. Aster got an amused grin on his face. "So feel free to leave and never tell anyone of what you saw today!" it wasn't just the fact that Jaden was in a bad, well, depressed mood, or that he had lost a large amount of blood, it was the fact that Aster was in love with him that was making him act like an ass. He didn't like Aster that way and the rich bastard knew it.

"Now why would I leave while you're hurting Jay?" Aster asked in a sickenly sweet voice that almost made Jaden's skin crawl. "It would be horrible for me to leave someone, especially one of my **close** friends, all alone while it's quite obvious that they need someone right then and there."

"No it isn't!" Jaden said in a slight hurry. He was going to get Aster out of his room even if it killed him. "It's totally fine to leave a friend all alone when they need help! So you can leave me all alone with my thoughts! Nice seeing you again!" Jaden got up and pulled Aster up with him. He then started to push him out the door. But Aster got out of Jaden's grip and closed the door. He then turned around to face the Slifer face to face.

"I'm not going anywhere to Jay! Not without-"

"Not without answers! I've heard it all before!" Jaden cut in rather harshly. "But I'm not giving **you** any so just get the hell out of my room!"

"That isn't what I was going to say Jaden." Aster said starting to get a mischievous grin on his face. "What I was going to say was that I'm not leaving without seeing if what people say about people with chocolate eyes and hair is true." He then took a step towards Jaden who in turn took a stop back.

"W-what is it that people say?" Jaden asked fearfully with his eyes wide and locked on Aster.

"That their lips also taste like chocolate!" and with that Aster almost pounced on Jaden and pushed his lips onto Jaden's. Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. He tired to break away, but Aster wrapped his arms around Jaden's head and waist, deepening the kiss in anyway that he could.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!_ Jaden shouted in his mind. He brought his arms to Asters chest and started to try and push him off, but Asters grip on Jaden was to tight. _GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!!_ Aster pulled away from Jaden's lips, but kept his grip just as tight on him.

"Hm!" he almost moaned. "So it is true! You look and taste just like an angel! I must have more!" before Jaden could comment, Aster had locked his lips with his yet again. Aster then bit down on Jaden's lower lip and he yelped in pain. Aster took this to his advantage and shoved his tongue into Jaden's mouth. Jaden's eyes widened in shock and fear as he could feel the older boys (just guessing on that) tongue fighting, and wining, with his. Aster then started to push Jaden towards his bed. He let go of his grip on the poor little Slifer and shoved him onto the bed with a slight _thud!_

"Stop it Aster!" Jaden tried to say in a powerful voice, but it just turned out shaky.

"No" Aster said as he advanced on Jaden. A mischievous grin plastered on his face. He then got on the bed a crawled towards Jaden. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I always thought you looked cute when you were sad or upset. But you crying into your hands locked in your dark room was just to much! I must make you mine!" he then shoved his lips on top of Jaden's again as he pushed the Slifer onto his pillow. Jaden could feel Asters hands starting to move their way up his shirt to his chest.

_O my god!!_ Jaden thought. _He isn't gonna try to…! O god!! Jesse! Somebody! Please save me!! Get him off of me!!_ Jaden had tears running down his cheeks yet again, but out of pure fear this time.

Aster then stopped feeling up Jaden's chest and moved his hands down to his victims pants. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He grinned when he felt Jaden shake even more and tense at what he was doing.

Finally, Aster would get what he always wanted from Jaden…

BBBBBBB

(I'll be nice and not end it there! I rather like living)

Chazz had been in the Slifer cafeteria eating a snack all alone when Jesse came into the room. He looked around and saw that it was only Chazz who was in there. He sighed and walk over to him and sat across from him.

"What do you want Anderson?" Chazz asked in a bored tone.

"What? Can't a guy just sit at any table he wants anymore?" Jesse asked.

"I just thought that you would be to busy smothering that Slacker with worry to come down here." Chazz said with a smirk. Jesse just glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that if anyone says anything bad about the Slacker, that you pretty much attack them! You're so overprotective!"

"I am not!" Jesse said as he stood up and glared at Chazz even more. "I'm just looking out for my best friend!! Is that so wrong Chazz?!"

"Never said it was a bad thing." Chazz said as he leaned back in his chair. Jesse's face went to one of anger, to one of confusion. "I was just making an observation. God why do people take what I say seriously??" Jesse then sat down and stared at Chazz, but then his gaze moved to the table and he had a look of worry in his eyes. Chazz noticed this immediately. "So what's up with the Slacker anyways?"

"He has a slight fever and he was dizzy." Jesse said with a sigh. "I brought him back to his room and laid him on his bed. I think he was asleep so if you want to go see him, just do it quietly." Chazz stood up.

"Wow! The mother hen is actually letting me see her precious little chick let?!" Chazz said in a half surprised, half mocking tone. Jesse glared at him as Chazz walked to the door, chuckling. "Once again, not being serious." And with that Chazz was out the door.

Chazz walked up the stairs to Jaden's room. He was about to knock on the door to see if he was awake when he heard moans and muffled screams. _The hell with knocking!!_ Chazz shouted in his head. He went to turn the knob but found that it was locked. _I'm burning that knob!!_ He then brought his foot up and kicked down the door. What he saw, he would never forget.

Aster was on top of Jaden, his pants half off, and Jaden crying.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM PHOENIX!!" Chazz shouted as he ran over to the bed and punched Aster off of Jaden. Aster tumbled to the ground and hit his head on the wall. He glared up at Chazz. "Leave. NOW!!" Chazz shouted as he pulled Aster up by his collar and pulled him to the door and threw him out. He then closed the door, put a chair in front of it to make sure that he didn't come back, and locked it. He then turned back to Jaden with worried eyes. He was shaking violently and was curled up into a ball. Chazz walked cautiously towards him and sat down on the bed. "Jaden…?" He asked in a gently voice. "Clam down. Asters gone and he's not going to hurt you anymore. The next thing Chazz knew, he was staring down at a pile of hazel and chocolate hair.

"CHAZZ!!" Jaden chocked out in between his sobs. He was clinging to Chazz's blazer with all of his strength, tears pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls. "I-I-I was so scared! He tried to rape me!!" that was all Jaden could get out. He then burst into full out crying and if it was possible clung to Chazz more.

"Sh! It's ok Jaden! I'm here now." Chazz said in a soothing tone as he rubbed circles in Jaden back and embraced him. They stayed like that for a good half hour before Jaden finally started to calm down.

"I-I was so scared." Jaden chocked out again as he still clung to Chazz's blazer. "If you hadn't c-come when you did, who knows what he would have done to me?! And I felt so powerless to what he was doing to me!"

"Sh. It's ok! I'll never let him do anything like that to you again!"

"And he stole my first kiss! Now I'm nothing but a slut and Jesse will never love me now!!" Jaden wailed.

"You're not a slut Jaden." Chazz said in a strong, yet gently, voice. "You didn't want to do that with Aster, so it wasn't your fault. Jesse will understand."

"R-really?" Jaden asked with hope in his eyes as he looked up at Chazz. Chazz grinned ever so slightly.

"Ya. He'll totally understand. Now are you ok to go to bed now?"

"NO!" Jaden said it so loud that it made Chazz jump slightly. "I don't want to be alone! Stay the night with me!! Please!!" Jaden had the most pleading look in his eyes that Chazz has ever seen. He nodded and Jaden's face lit up and he hugged Chazz. "THANK YOU!!" Chazz chuckled at Jaden's childlessness.

"But we're not sharing a bed!" Chazz said. "I know you want to do that with Jesse so I don't wanna step over my boundaries. Or do you want me to take your lovers place?" Chazz said with a wink. Jaden blushed.

"He's not my lover!" Jaden said pouting slightly. "And he never will be…" Jaden said looking at the ground so that his bangs covered his eyes. Chazz sighed.

"I'm gonna prove that wrong!" Chazz said in a determined voice. "Now go to bed or you'll never get better!" Jaden looked up at him with a confused look. "Anderson said that you felt dizzy and were sick. I'm just guessing, but does it havta do with those bandages on your arms?" Chazz pointed to the gauze, which was now pretty red from the blood. Jaden blushed slightly. "I thought so. Now, go to bed!" Chazz shoved him onto the bed and pulled up the covers so that they covered Jaden's face. Chazz pulled off his shoes, turned off the light and climbed into the bunk above Jaden. Jaden poked his head out from under the sheets.

"Thank you, Chazz…" Jaden said as he closed his eyes and let the darkness of sleep take him.

BBBBBBBB

Angel: no cliffie! Thought I would be nice! And I meant to get this up yesterday, or last night, but people kidnapped me and someone slept over. And if you're all like "BUT IT'S A WEEKDAY!!" I'm on break so like I care what day it is!! Gomen for the wait! I will hopefully get another chapter for this up later in the week before I gotta go back to school! Hope you enjoyed!! 

REVIEW OR ASTER WILL TRY AND RAPE YOU!! ….yes I'm nuts! Deal! -Angel


	7. TELL ME!

Angel: YES

Angel: YES! I'm back baby! I would have been back sooner but I had distractions! Namely this one! (holds up distraction) this is the biggest one I have ever seen!

Distraction: WHAT?! WHAT YOU TALKING BOUT SISTER?!

Angel: you're a distraction! And a bad influence Kyo-Chan!

Kyo: WHAT?! I'm not a distraction!

Angel: yes you are! You're a total- ooooo! Shiny thing!

Kyo: (is holding shiny thing on a string) hehehehe! Couldn't resist!

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter

**Chapter 6: TELL ME!!**

The sun was just peeking through the windows in the Slifer room that Chazz and Jaden happened to be sleeping in at that moment. Chazz just turned around and faced the wall at the newfound light, but our little depressed Slifer started to stir awake at it. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh. What happened last night?" he asked himself. But as soon as that sentence was out of his mouth, all the memories of what happened last night came flooding back. Jaden jerked up, though not enough to hit his head on the bunk above him, and his hand traveled to his lips. "Aster took my first kiss…" a lone tear started to fall from his eye. He looked at his arms. "I guess I can take this off now." He then started to take off the blood stained gauze. All the cuts were healed over but there were still the scars. He then brought his attention to the clock and his eyes widened.

It was only 5:30

Jaden sighed and stood up.

"Guess I'll go to the hot springs and try and relax." He said to himself. "Better leave Chazz a note so he doesn't think I committed suicide or something." He then pulled out a pad and paper and wrote Chazz a note saying that he was going to the hot springs. He then put on his shoes and was out the door. He started down the stairs as quietly as he could so he didn't wake either Chazz or Jesse, who was in the next room. But it seems that he was quiet enough for Jesse's door opened ever so slightly.

"Now's my chance to talk to Jay!" Jesse said to himself as he snuck out of his room and slowly followed Jaden to the hot springs.

BBBBBBBBB

Jaden had just come out of the boys changing room in nothing but a towel around his waist. When he got out to where the hot springs were, he took off his towel, put it on the ground by the pool, and slowly got into the water. He sighed in content.

"Ah! This is nice!" he said as he sunk into the water so that only his neck and head was above the water. "I don't think I've relaxed this much in a long time." He closed his eyes.

"That's rather surprising since you always act relaxed!" came a voice from above him. Jaden's eyes shot open to meet emerald ones. "Hiya!" Jesse said with a slight wave.

"H-hi…" Jaden said as he blinked. Jesse was standing over him, on a rock, in nothing but a towel. Jaden had trouble hiding his blush from seeing Jesse's half naked form. (HOLY!! (insert nosebleed) aw crap) "What are you doing here?"

"I can to be with you! I'm not usually up this early! But I thought that you might like some company while you were here!"

_Ssssssssssuuuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeeee I wanted to have someone with me!!_ Jaden thought with a little bitter. _And you were just the one I wanted to be with! Or the one I wanted to see…in…nothing…but a….O MY GOD!!_ It had just hit Jaden that Jesse was in nothing but a towel and…in the position he was in at the moment…well…lets just say that it wasn't all that pleasant for Jaden. _I'M OUTTA HERE!!_ And with that Jaden dunked his head under and swam away.

"HEY!!" Jesse called out. "If you wanted to play tap why didn't you say so?!" and with that he ditched the towel and jumped in after Jaden. "He's faster than I thought he would be!" Jesse said as he swam after Jaden.

Jaden was already in another part of the spring and panting rather heavily. He was leaning on the rock with his back and keeping an eye out for Jesse. The blush had started to disappear but when Jaden thought about Jesse nothing but a towel it came right back with a vengeance.

"Why?!" he said just above a whisper. "Why did it havta be Jesse!? He already suspects something! And he's the last person I wanna tell this too!" Jaden sunk a little lower into the water and blew some bubbles with his mouth._ I should just go…_ Jaden thought. _I doubt that he wants me here. He's probably trying to chase me outta here._

"There you are!" Jesse said.

"WAH!!" Jaden shouted as he jumped up a little bit. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't see the teal haired Obelisk sneak up in front of him. "DON'T DO THAT!!" Jaden said as the blush got a darker shade of red from being so close to his crush.

"What don't appear out of nowhere and say 'hi'?" Jesse asked cocking his head to the side a little. "But it's fun to appear out of nowhere! It makes me feel like a magician!" Jesse beamed as he said this. His smile soon faded into a frown, however. "Now, back to what we were talking about before!" he put his arm around Jaden, once again making the poor depressed Slifer blush. "What the hell is wrong with you? And you're not getting out of this this time Jaden Yuki!" Jesse said in a stern voice. Jaden tried to wiggle out of his grip but to no avail. He sighed.

"I keep telling you there's nothing wrong with me!" Jaden said as he looked at the water. "I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"You think?" Jesse asked looking at Jaden with a raised eyebrow. Jaden shifted his head just enough to glare at Jesse with the corner of his eyes. "I kid I kid!" Jesse said with a chuckle. "What have you been thinking about?" Jesse asked getting serious again.

"Aster." Jaden said as his full gaze went back to the water. "He said that he was in love with me and I don't love him back. And I don't want to hurt his feelings so I've been thinking about how to let him down gently." Now that was only half true. Jaden had been thinking about Aster and how he loved Jaden. But not about letting him know that he didn't feel the same. He already knew how Jaden felt.

"Well Jay you can't always let people down easily with this kinda stuff! What you havta do is look them in the eye," and as he said that he took his arm off Jaden's shoulder and turned him around and looked Jaden in the eye. "And just say, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. And I'm not sure if I ever will. But can we still be friends?"

Jaden tried to hold back the tears. It felt almost as if Jesse was saying this to him. That his thoughts about the matter had been true all along.

That Jesse would reject his love

He looked away. He couldn't look at Jesse any longer. For he felt that he would break into a fresh wave of tears and go find a nice spot in the springs to drown himself. Even if Jesse wasn't talking about or even to him, it still hurt Jaden endlessly.

"Does that help at all Jaden?" Jesse asked not noticing the hurt that was written all of the Slifer's face. Jaden swallowed a few times in an attempt to even out his voice.

"Ya it did. Thanks Jesse." Jaden said in, to his despair, a slightly shaky voice. He could only prey that Jesse didn't notice it. His prayers were ignored for Jesse noticed it.

"What's wrong Jaden? Is that really what you were worried about? Come on! Tell me already!" Jesse grabbed Jaden's arm with force to try and get his attention. "Why are you hiding this stuff from me?!"

To Jaden's absolute terror, Jesse started to slowly pull his arm out of the water. He had been lucky most of the time right now for all of the steam from the water covered up most if not all of his scars as well as the fact that Jaden had most of his arm under the water. But if and when Jesse pulled the arm out of the water, he was bound to see what the little Slifer had been hiding. Jaden had to get away now or Jesse would find out his secret. Jaden pulled his arm away rather violently.

"Just shut up Jesse!" Jaden said in a harsh voice. "This doesn't concern you in the least! You're only making things worse! Just piss off! Go ruin someone else's life! I don't want your help ever!" Jaden looked at Jesse and noticed the hurt that was edged out all over his face. Jaden's anger seemingly melted away and a wave of guilt and despair took its place. "J-jesse I…" Jaden started. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes yet again. He dove into the water and swam away from the teal haired boy as fast as his legs would take him, not caring if any tears fell right now.

_O MY GOD!!_ He shouted in his head._ How could I have said that to Jesse!? He was only trying to help! And I was totally horrible to him!_ Jaden kept swimming under water until his lungs started to hurt. He popped out of the water and took deep, unsteady breaths. He looked around and saw that there was a mini waterfall right by him. He leaned on a rock next to it and sighed, letting more tears fall from his eyes. _Jesse must hate me more now. I'm already out of breath. If I were to go back under for a little too long…then all of my pain could just end here and Jesse would never have to see my ugly face again. _Jaden brought his hands to his face and sobbed quietly into them. _I guess this is it. This is where I end my suffering for good!_

Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden yet again, the worry in his eyes was now replaced with shear terror.

"_KURI!!_" he chirped in a stern voice. Jaden looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"No, I just can't do it anymore." He said. "Can't you just understand and let me do this?"

"_KURI!! KKKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRRIIIIIII!!_"

"I don't care anymore!" more tears fell from Jaden's eyes. He turned around and took a few steps away from the rocks. "I just don't care…"

"_KURI!!_" it came out as a shriek. Kuriboh made an attempt to grab Jaden from stopping him, but only succeeded in going straight through him. "_KURI!! KURI!!_" tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried to reason with his partner. But Jaden only ignored him.

_Goodbye Jesse…I hope you'll take pride in knowing that you did this to me. You gave me hope that I would be loved, you made me fall in love…even though I would never be loved back…I'll miss you…even though you won't miss me…_ And with that last thought, Jaden started to lean forward and his head started to go under water…

(seeing as how I enjoy living and don't know when I shall get back to this, I'll keep going a bit longer. So put down the pointy sharp things!!)

Just then strong arms wrapped themselves around Jaden's shoulders and pulled him up from the water and brought him into a comforting hug. Jaden's eyes widened at the sudden contact and his cheeks started to turn red again.

"Jesse…?" Jaden asked in disbelief. Here was the boy that he loved with all his heart, which he had just yelled at, and he was hugging him. Jaden couldn't see Jesse's face so he didn't know if he was mad, upset or what. Jesse's head was resting over Jaden's shoulder as he looked at the water, his bangs covering his eyes. "What-what are you doing?"

"What are **you** doing?!" Jesse asked in a strong, gently and worried voice all at once.

"I-I was just going to go under the water to try and cool off." Jaden said.

"Cool off? In a hot spring?" Jesse asked, still not looking up. "First you're talking to yourself, you couldn't look me in the eye, and now this? Jaden…I'm really worried about you." Jaden could feel his anger rising. Why did he havta be so nice?! Jaden didn't want…no. he couldn't be in love! And here Jesse was, making him love him even more. Jaden clenched his fist under the water, holding himself back from punching the poor unsuspecting Obelisk. Jaden sighed in attempt to calm down. It worked for once.

"There is nothing to be worried about." He said in a calm and even voice.

"Yes there is! And I have the feeling it involves Chazz!" Jaden felt a stab at his heart. Jesse had noticed that Jaden and Chazz had been talking and hanging around each other the past couple of days. "He's always so mean to you and you trust him more than you do me?! Do you just hate me?!" Jesse started to shake a little as Jaden felt cold wet tears fall onto his chest. "Do you treasure his friendship more than you do ours?!" Jaden was silent for a few moments. He didn't know how to respond to that. Then it hit him.

"Chazz was just trying to make sure that he hadn't done do to much damage to my psyche or whatever he called it from that day on the beach!" Jaden said. He felt Jesse stop shaking and the tears stopped falling on his chest. "He just kept clinging to me saying that Alexis was making him do it! You're my best friend and you always will be!" _cause you'll never want to be anything more with me._ Jaden thought miserably. _I'm surprised that you even care this much…_

"Then why was he in your room this morning?" Jaden tensed. _SHIT!!_ He thought. _HE NOTICED THAT TOO?!_ He never came out of your room when he came to check on you last night. And he wasn't in his room this morning as far as I could tell.

"CHAZZ WAS WHERE NOW?!" Jaden shouted as he, to his sadness, got out of Jesse's embrace and turned around to face Jesse with a fake look of shock. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!"

"You-you didn't?" Jesse asked blinking a few times.

"NO! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE CAME INTO CHECK ON ME!!" Jaden said lying threw his teeth. "Though that would explain the shoes in my room…" he said trailing off and looking to the side.

"He must have been too tired to go back to his room and crashed in yours!" Jesse said, happy that what he thought wasn't true about Jaden and Chazz. "Now lets get out of here and get some grub partner!" Jesse said as he grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled him back to the doors that lead to the changing room.

"WHOA!" Jaden shouted as he was tugged forward. "Calm down Jess! You're gonna pull me arm off!"

"Well knowing you you must be starving by now! I don't think you ate dinner last night!" insert grumble. "And there's the proof! Come on!" they reached the changing rooms in almost no time. Jesse turned around and faced Jaden. "Come on! I'm hungry and so are you!"

"How long do you plan on holding my hand Jesse?" Jaden asked, trying to hid his blush as best he could. Jesse looked down and let go of his hand immediately.

"O! my bad!" he then looked back at Jaden's arm and started at it. "Jaden…" Jesse said in a stern voice. Jaden tensed and started to spaz out. Jesse was looking right at his scared arms. "Care to explain that?!" he said pointing right to Jaden's arm.

_SHIT!!_ Jaden mentally cursed

BBBBBBBBB

Angel: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!

Kyo: WHAT?!

Angel: ha! I couldn't resist! :)

Kyo: FIX IT!!

Angel: when I have time!

REVIEW!! LOVE YA!! DON'T KILL ME!! –Angel

Kyo: DON'T END THERE!!


	8. Liar

Angel: hehehehe! I got free time! And its so nice out! God I merciful! And since I got time and am in a good mood: YOU PEOPLE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!! YAY!! By the way: please don't kill me!! Please!!

Disclaimer: look at the first thing I posted

**Chapter 7: Liar**

"Explain why your arms are so pruney Jay!" Jesse said as he pointed to Jaden's arms. Jaden almost face faulted. ((looks out a at audience/readers and they face fault) BWHAHHAHAHHAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU!! WHOA!! (ducks under sharp objects) gah! Put down the pointy things!!)

_WHAT?!_ Jaden thought. _HE DIDN'T SEE THE FREAKING SCARS?! O MY GOD! I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE HAPPY, OR PISSED ABOU THIS!! O boy! Better answer him._

"What do you mean Jesse?" Jaden asked cocking his head to the side a little.

"I mean how long were you under water? You look like a raisin! Come on! Lets get you dried off!"

"Ya well…you look like-!" insert blush that put all of his previous ones to shame. Jaden had just noticed the fact that he and Jesse were….well….naked. "Uh Jess?" Jaden as best he could without his voice cracking to the octave equal to that of Syrus (if that's at all possible) "W-where's your TOWEL?!" Jaden said with his voice cracking at the end. Jesse looked down and blushed ever so slightly.

"Uh I think I left it by the rock where I met up with you!" Jesse said as he started to walk past Jaden to go and find his towel. "I'll meet up with you later at the Slifer dorm! Cya!" and with that Jesse was gone like the roadrunner on caffeine. Jaden only started as his retreating…uh… well….lower than the back.

"Nice ass…." He said trailing off. And when his brain registered what he had just said, his face got redder. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" he shouted as he jumped into the changing room and put on his pants and was out of the hot springs in no time flat.

BBBBBBB

Chazz was just waking up and it wasn't all that pleasnt for him. His Obelisk bed was oddly hard and reminded him only of the ones in the Slifer dorm, there was the most horrible aroma in the air, and much more.

Something was SO not right about this.

Chazz opened his eyes and shot up, only succeeding in hitting his head on the bunk above him and crying out in pain. He looked around the room with distaste.

_What the hell am I doing back here?!_ He shouted in his head. Then it dawned on him. _THE SLACKER!!_ He jumped outta the bed and landed with a loud _thud_ he looked around the room and didn't see any sign of the depressed Slifer. _WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!?_ He then noticed the note and read it. _Ugh! When the hell did that idiot get up anyways?! Guess I better go make sure he's ok…_ Just then the door to the room opened and Jaden burst in, trying to catch his breath. He slammed the door shut and was leaning against it.

"What the hell Slacker?!" Chazz shouted angrily at the boy.

"Hot springs…..Jesse…..scars…" Jaden panted out, still trying to get his breath back to normal.

"In English!" Chazz snapped. Jaden took one last deep breath and looked at Chazz with sad eyes.

"Jesse saw that I was at the hot springs, followed me there, and almost saw my scars. And now he's totally worried about me….he's getting closer and closer to finding out the truth." Jaden looked down at the ground so that his bangs covered his eyes. He then brought his arm up to his face and covered his eyes with his entire arm. "Everything was almost ruined!" Jaden sobbed. Chazz walked over to him and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"Sh" Chazz said in a soothing tone. "It's going to be all right! Nothing was ruined! You still have a chance at being with Jesse! But you are going to have to tell him sooner or later! He can help you through this better than I can! I can even be there to help you tell him if you like!" Jaden's head shot right up.

"NO!!" Jaden said in authorative voice. He then calmed down and looked at the ground again. "I want to be there alone with Jesse. Cause knowing you, you'll get impatient and you'll come out and say it before I get a chance. It would just be better if I were to go and tell him alone."

"Alright." Chazz said getting out of the embrace and putting his hands on Jaden's shoulders while looking right at him. "But promise me that you will tell him soon! I'll let you tell him alone so long as you do tell him!!"

"Ok Chazz" Jaden said looking up and giving Chazz a weak smile. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"That soon?!" Chazz said taking a step back in disbelief. "Are you sure Jaden? You can take a few more days to think about this."

"No. I wanna tell him soon. I just havta wait for the right moment to do so. I just hope that-" Chazz slapped his hands on Jaden's cheeks and forced Jaden to look at him.

"Don't even finish that sentence Slacker!" he said looking right into his eyes. "I know where this is going and you're wrong! Now, I'm going to get breakfast! You can either stay here or come with, what do you want to do?" and like always, Jaden's stomach growled on cue. "You're eating." And with that Chazz grabbed Jaden by the collar and pulled him down the stairs. Once they had gotten to the cafeteria, both of them looked back to see Jesse headed towards them looking up at the sky. Chazz felt Jaden tense. "Don't worry." Chazz said as he gently pushed Jaden into the room. "I'll help you with this. He's not gonna know till you want him to know. Now come on! Let's get you some food!"

"Ok…" Jaden said in a weak voice as he let Chazz lead him into the cafeteria. Jaden sat down at a table as Chazz went up to Dorothy to get their breakfast. Not long after they had started eating, Jesse came in. he got his food and took the seat next to Jaden. Jaden hardly took notice, as far as Jesse could see, that Jesse had even come into the room.

"Jay…?" Jesse asked in a powerful voice. Jaden jumped a little and tensed. Jesse noticed this right away. "Is something still bothering you? Come on! Tell me already!"

"Nothings wrong alright?" Jaden said, still not looking at Jesse.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record! (that needed to be said by a reader or a character! XD) just tell me already! If you won't tell me with someone in the room, I can always ask Chazz to leave!"

"I'm right here ya know!" Chazz said getting an anger mark on his forehead. "And he'll tell you when he wants to!" Chazz then covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes were wide. Jaden looked at Chazz with a look of complete and utter terror.

_No…_

"What?" Jesse asked, his gaze slowly going to Jaden.

_No_

"Why would you tell Chazz and not me?" Jesse said in an even voice.

_Not this…_

"I thought you said he was just trying to make sure that you were okay!" Jesse's voice started to raise and he got a look of pure anger on his face.

_No!_

"You said I was your best friend and always would be!!" Jesse was now standing up and glaring heavily at Jaden.

_NO!_

"Jaden Yuki…" Jesse said as he balled his hands into fists and started to shake with anger. His bangs were hiding his eyes. Jaden was looking right at him with eyes that held only fear and hurt. Tears were also stinging his eyes, begging Jaden to let them fall.

_NO!!_

"I never want to speak, no. I never want to see you ever again!" Jesse looked up at Jaden, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He had hatred and pain written all over his face. He walked out of the room in a calm manor. Once he got to the door, he put his hand on the door frame, turned back and looked at Jaden. "I hate you" and with that he was out the door.

You could hear the poor Slifer's heart breaking. Though, there was no pain written on his face, or even shown in his eyes. He just looked at the door that his true love had just walked out of, saying that he hated him with cold and lifeless eyes. He was oblivious to all of his surroundings.

"Jaden I'm…" Chazz said as he got out of his chair and walked up to Jaden. "I didn't mean…I'm so sorry!" tears welled up in the Obelisks eyes. He walked over to Jaden and kneeled in front of him. By know Jaden was looking at the ground, hair covering half of his face. "Jaden…? Are you okay?" Chazz asked as he put a hand on Jaden's leg. Just then Jaden stood up and without another word headed for the door, eyes still glued to the floor. "Where are you going…?" Jaden's only response was to run faster. He bolted out the door. "JADEN!!" Chazz heard footsteps going up the stairs and then a door slamming. He sighed and slumped into the seat that Jaden had just been occupying. "My and my big mouth." He said as he ran a hand threw his hair.

BBBBBBBB

_IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!!_ Jaden shouted into his head. By now he had let the tears fall freely from his eyes. He had almost pulled out the drawer that held his switchblade completely. He didn't care though. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He pulled out the box and just threw it in a random direction after he had taken out the switchblade. He then sat down on his bed and tore of his blazer. _Chazz said that he would like me for me! And here he just told me that he never wanted to see me again! That he hated me!! He really and for truly hates me!_ Jaden pulled out the blade and dragged it along his arm with only half of his strength. A thick red line graced his already scarred arm. He cut the blade across his arm again, but much slower this time, as to savor the pain. _He was the one I let closest to my heart, and he crushed it like it's never been crushed before!_ He then put the blade in the other hand and started making red lines of blood on his other arm.

"_KURI!!_" Kuriboh shrieked as he appeared in front of his partner. He kept shrieking out to Jaden, in an attempt to snap him out of his depressed daze and self mutilate. But they were all gone to waste as the poor depressed teen kept making marks on his arms. Kuriboh took a good look at the marks once Jaden was done…for now. "_Kuri?_" he cooed in confusion. He then looked at Jaden with a pained expression. He knew exactly what the marks said. What they said was:

Jesse

Just that singular word into Jaden's arm. One arm was full of just random lines, the other the name of the only person that Jaden had truly loved. And more than likely the last.

"Why…?" Kuriboh heard Jaden chock out through sobs. "Why did he do this to me?!" his voice was uneven but calm. Like the center of a storm. "Why did he make me love him only to break my heart over and over again!? WHY?!" Jaden shouted as he threw the blade over to just above his desk. The blood soaked blade landed on his desk, blade facing down. Jaden was standing, arm outstretched in the direction that he threw the blade in, and breathing heavily. "Why…?" he said in a calmer voice as he slid down to the floor. He pulled his legs to his chest and started to cry into them. "Why did he have to be so perfect that he actually gave me hope?"

Jaden just sat there. With his blood covered arms in a fetal position. He blocked out any and all sounds that came across his ears.

But that was a mistake.

For if Jaden had been listening, he would have noticed that the door to his room had been opened, closed, locked, and a chair put in front of it. And he would have noticed the footsteps that were drawing ever closer to him. The foot steps stopped right in front of him.

"Now this is what I like to see." The person said. The voice reached Jaden's ears and he stopped crying into his blood soaked hands for a second. "A totally broken boy, the name of the one he loves carved into his arm, crying in a cold and dark room." The person leaned by Jaden's head and whispered into his ear. "Now you're all mine Yuki. I shall make you mine here and now!" and with that, Jaden was jerked out of his position and brutally thrown onto his bed. Jaden looked up with fearful eyes to meet the calm and lustful eyes of Aster. Aster pulled off his coat and undid his tie. In no time flat he was on Jaden and his lips crashed against his. Jaden couldn't scream and he was to weak from the blood loss to fight back.

He was at Aster's mercy

There was no hope for him of getting out of this

BBBBBBBB

Angel: (laughs nervously as she looks at the mod of angry fangirls and a few fanguys) uh….review? (the mod then started to chase Angel) YIPE! MADE IT AS LONG AS I COULD! PLEASE REVIEW!!

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T KILL ME!! –A very fearful Angel


	9. You Don't Understand!

Angel: GAH! I'M BACK!! PUT DOWN THE SHARP OBJECTS!! Ok! Here is the end to the evil cliffie of doom! And Kyo-Chan…..I will get to my other chapter this weekend! So I will hold up my end of the deal! O and please don't kill me if certain….things are really bad in this chapter! O and this is for blackrogue123! He loves stuff like this! XD

Disclaimer: look at the first thing

**Chapter 8: You Don't Understand!**

Jesse was walking at a fast pace toward the roof. Any people that were passing by him quickly moved to the side, as to not send his wrath onto them. He made it to the roof in no time flat and just flopped down with a heavy sigh.

"That bastard!" he said a little mumbled. "He told Chazz and not me!? What the hell!? He said nothing but lies to me! Why is he suddenly acting this way?! I thought he trusted me the most cause we're best buddies! But it looks like he likes his rival more than me!" he let out another sigh in an attempt to calm down. "So this is what its like to be second best. He's first in my heart, always has always will. But it looks like Chazz is first in his heart."

"MY GOD YOU WALK FAST!!" Jesse shot up and looked at the stairs. He saw Chazz leaning against a pillar trying to catch his breath. He was leaning on one knee for a few moments as he gasped for air. He then turned his gaze to Jesse. "But never mind that now! I didn't come here to talk about how fast you walk! I came to tell you how much of an ass you were to Jaden just now!"

"I was the ass?!" Jesse shouted as he jumped up and glared at Chazz. "Not to long ago, Jaden told me that you didn't know anything about what was wrong with him and that you were just clinging to him cause Alexis told you to do that! And now I find out that you in fact do know what's wrong with Jaden cause he told you and not me! And you're calling me an ass?!"

"You're not just an ass! You're a dumbass! Jaden didn't tell me jack shit! I found out on my own when I went to apologize to him for what I did at the beach! He was hiding it from me but I came and saw him at the perfect moment! So he doesn't trust me more! He trusts you more!" Jesse was taken aback by this. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"R-really?" Jesse chocked out. Sounding like he was about to cry with happiness. "Do you mean that or are you just saying it to get me to talk to Jaden again?"

"I would lie about this stuff….why?" Chazz asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Fair enough. So what is it that Jaden didn't want to tell anyone?" Chazz tensed then relaxed slightly.

"Do you really want to hear it from my lips or from the Slackers? And I wouldn't tell me even if you picked me. He made me promise not to tell you anything, so I won't."

_Like he needs anything more to be depressed about…_ Chazz thought. Chazz then walked over to Jesse and smacked him upside the head. _I'm gonna pay for that that it needed to be done._

"What was that for?!" Jesse asked rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"For being an idiot for yelling at Jaden!" Chazz snapped. "Do you know what he did after you left?" Jesse shook his head. "He raced up to his room and slammed the door shut! He didn't even answer when I asked if he was ok! I get the feeling that he's in his room crying by now!"

"I-I didn't mean to make him cry…" Jesse said looking to the side.

"Then why did you say that you never wanted to see him again and that you hated him?" Chazz asked titling his head to the side a little.

"Cause I thought that he loved you more than he love-!" Jesse covered his mouth as fast as he could. But it was already said and already to late to take it back. And knowing Chazz, he wouldn't let Jesse live it down.

"What was that Anderson?" Chazz asked cocking an eyebrow as he leaned closer to Jesse. Jesse turned beat red and took another step back, shacking his head vigorously. "I KNEW IT!!" Chazz shouted as he pointed to Jesse and leaned back. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE SLACKER!! YOU'RE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!" Jesse shouted turning a darker shade of red (sssssssuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeeeee! That's why you spent so much time with him in…nevermind! Only Kyo-Chan will get this! XD). "HE'S JUST MY BEST FRIEND!"

"But you want him to be more, don't you?" Chazz asked putting his hand on his chin and getting close to Jesse again. "And if you say that you don't I'll hit you again!"

"So what if I do kinda like him?!" Jesse asked pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like he'll feel the same, especially after what I just said…"

_These two are so stupid its funny._ Chazz thought. _Though, Jaden does have an excuse, being depressed and all. But Jesse is the smarter one! Or should have been… And is it me or am I playing cupid with these two idiots?! _Chazz sighed.

"You never know if that is how he'll feel unless you tell him yourself!" Chazz voiced.

"But I don't think he wants to see me right now!" Jesse said trying to defend himself.

_Damn! He's got me there! 5 bucks says he's cutting himself! And I doubt that he wants Jesse to find out like this!_

"I can go and see if he wants to see you for you." Chazz said looking out at the ocean while putting his hands behind his head. "You know, make sure that he wants to see you right now or that he's not crying or anything."

_Or cutting…_ Was Chazz's after thought.

"I guess you could do that…" Jesse trailed off. "But don't tell him that I love him!"

"You said you liked him, not loved him." Chazz said in an amused tone while Jesse smacked his forehead. "But anyways no I won't tell him anything. It's not my place in the least to tell the Slacker that you lllllllloooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee him! But…" Chazz said plopping down on the ground. "I think we should wait until he calms down a little before I go barging in. So take a seat Anderson!" Chazz said as he pulled Jesse down by the back of his blazer. "We can hold off on the interrogation for now!! He'll be fine!"

"If you say so…"

O how wrong those two were!

BBBBBB

(with Jaden and Aster)

By now Aster had taken off both his and Jaden's shirts. They were both shirtless and Aster was feeling up Jaden's tan and well built body while kissing him. Jaden was quietly sobbing, trying his best to get Aster off of him. Though, he said getting weaker by the minute thanks to the markings that he had just put on his arms. Aster broke apart from the kiss and looked at Jaden with hungry eyes.

"O Jaden! You're even hotter than I thought!" he said. Aster then dove right back onto Jaden and started sucking on his neck. After a few minutes of sucking, Aster stopped sucking and looked at the red mark that was no on Jaden's neck. "You taste delicious my little cutter! Now lets move onto the main coarse!" and with that Aster started to pull down Jaden's pants.

"STOP!!" Jaden shouted as he tried to get Aster to let go. But Aster punched him in the face. Jaden frozen. Aster took advantage off and got Jaden's pants off, boxers and all.

"Shut up!" Aster shouted. He then looked over Jaden's body and whistled. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" he then took off his belt and then his pants. By now he was hard. He put his fingers in his mouth and then shoved three of them into Jaden. Jaden squealed in pain and surprise. Aster punched him again. "Don't make a sound and this'll be easier for you! Just sit there and let me have my fun!" and with that Aster pulled out his fingers and shoved his member right into Jaden. Jaden had to hold back a cry of pain.

_This hurts so much!_ Jaden thought. _He not only took my first kiss, but my first time?! I wanted to do both of those with Jesse! But now he hates me! And I don't want to die a virgin…_

Aster kept shoving in and out of Jaden very fast and brutally. Jaden just lied there and let him do it. Every few minutes Aster would go and smash his lips onto Jaden's and speed up is his process. After one last hard shove, Aster moaned as he came inside of Jaden and pulled out. He put on his clothes and headed for the door. He looked back at Jaden.

"And now you're mine forever Jaden!" and with that he left.

Jaden shook uncontrollably on his bed as he curled up into a ball, and started sobbing. Kuriboh appeared in front of his shaking partner with worried and tear filled eyes. He had been able to do nothing for his partner as he was brutally raped Jaden then started to rock back and forth.

"I'm horrible." He said in a quiet voice as he kept rocking back and forth. "I could have stopped him if I really wanted….but I didn't. I just let him do whatever he wanted to me while I just lied there and let him do it without a fight! I'm nothing but a slut now! Jesse will never want me now! Even if he did forgive me! Which he never will!" Jaden then got out of his bed, put on the boxers that Aster threw in a random direction, along with his pants, and locked his door and put his desk in front of it. He then pulled the switchblade out from where it had dug itself in his desk. He sat back down on his bed and pulled out the blade. He looked at his already very bloodied arms and sighed. "This is to slow for what I want right now." He put the blade on his bed and walked to the window. He opened it up and stepped out, taking one last look at his room with tears falling from his eyes. He put his deck on the windowsill. "No ones gonna stop me from doing this this time. It all ends here." And with that Jaden started to run towards the forest.

"_KURI!!_" Kuriboh shouted after Jaden. But he couldn't get very far seeing as how Jaden had left his deck back on the window. He could only get as far as the other side of the dorm before he couldn't go any farther. "_KURIIIIIIIIII_" Kuriboh shrieked as he watched his partner run as fast as his legs would take him to what he could only image was his doom. But Jaden just kept on running.

BBBBBBB

Jesse and Chazz were walking towards the Slifer dorm. Chazz was walking a proudly that he was about to pretty much set up Jaden and Jesse. And Jesse was fiddling nervously with his hands in anticipation. He didn't know how much he had really hurt Jaden with his words or if Jaden even wanted to see him. Chazz noticed this and stopped and turned to Jesse.

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO NERVOUS??" Chazz shouted. Jesse jumped at the sudden yell.

"It's kinda hard." Jesse said in a loud whisper. "I'm going to see the boy of my dreams and I just told him I hate him and never wanted to see him again! Wouldn't you be a little nervous if you were in my place?!"

"No but then again I'm not a wuss!" Chazz said as he continued to walk towards the dorm. Jesse stared after him for a moment before running after him.

"WAIT UP!! AND I'M NO WUSS!!" he shouted while running after Chazz. Once they got there, they saw Kuriboh floating around frantically in a circle in front of Jaden's door. "What's up little buddy?" Jesse asked.

"_KURI!! KURI KURI KURI!!" _Kuriboh cooed in a frantic…..co.

"What the hell is he saying?!" Chazz said aggravated.

"_O MY GOD!!_" Ojama Yellow shouted out as he appeared next to the little fluff ball. He looked towards Chazz. "_JADEN RAN INTO THE WOODS AND HE WAS CRYING! AND KURIBOH SAYS HE'S NOT IN HIS RIGHT MIND!!_"

"WHAT!?" the two teens shouted as they jumped down over the railing and started running for the woods.

"Why are we running?" Jesse shouted as they sprinted deeper into the woods.

"Why else!?" Chazz shouted back. "The little piece of crap says that Jaden's not in his right mind! So we're running to make sure that he doesn't get hurt!"

_Or kill himself!_ Chazz thought.

But what they didn't know was that Jaden was already at a Cliffside, or looking the ocean with an almost lifeless look in his eyes. He then started to slowly walk closer to the edge, his mind totally blank as he was slowly walking towards his demise…..

BBBBBBB

Angel: MWHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAA!! Another cliffie of doom!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! (looks at angry mob) o smuck! (starts to run) o and sry if the lemon/rape scene was bad! it was my first ever!!

REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE!! DO IT!! -Angel


	10. Goodbye

Angel: (ducks for cover) ehehehhehee! I take it you guys didn't like my evil cliffie?

Readers: (holding up sharp pointy objects and some with torches)

Angel: O.o well I updated didn't I!?

Readers: AFTER AN EVIL CLIFFIE!!

Angel: (sweatdropps) anyways! I wasn't planning on updating this but Kyo-Chan kinda made me! And I took the day off today to catch up on some work since I'm dead by the end of the day. But I've been up for all of an hour of and a half (it is now 1 in the afternoon) and I have plenty of energy to write! XD But I may not get anything else up this week! DX so be patient with meh!

Disclaimer: me no own it! Look at beginning!!

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

Jesse and Chazz were running frantically through the forest, trying to find at all where Jaden had gone. They kept calling out his name repeatedly. But they never got an answer and they never got a sight of the little Slifer.

"This is really bad!" Chazz said to Jesse as they turned a corner. "We havta hurry!"

"You don't think I know that you idiot?!" Jesse shouted annoyed. Chazz looked over at Jesse to yell at him for calling him an idiot, but what he saw almost stopped him in his tracks.

Jesse had tears running down his eyes. And by the looks of it, they had been falling for a really long time.

"Jesse, why are you crying?" Chazz asked in the most gently voice he could muster at the time. Jesse didn't respond for a few moments.

"Cause the boy I love is obviously very upset at the moment." He said. "And I don't want him to do something that he might regret for something's I said without thinking. I can't stand to see him hurt like I know he is now!" Jesse looked down and his bangs covered his eyes. He ran a little faster and got in front of Chazz a little.

"HEY!" Chazz called out. "WAIT UP!!" Chazz then started running faster to catch up to Jesse.

_Please don't do what you're thinking Jaden!_ Chazz thought. _Please don't kill yourself! Jesse does love you! Please! Don't die before we get where you are!!_

BBBBBBBB

_So this is it, huh?_ Jaden thought. He took slow and calm steps toward the cliff. He was only about five feet from the huge drop. _This is where I can finally end all of my suffering and pain. All I've ever felt since that day was pain. Since my mother died and my sister was taken from me. _

Four feet from the edge.

_I was able to avoid those home wreckers up till this point, but is that really something to be happy about? Because of them I ran away as fast as I could. I would have died if I didn't come across that orphanage…But still. I found no solitude in that place. No one talked to me. No one wanted me. _

Three feet.

_Till I met you…_

He stopped. He stared out at the ocean with tear filled brown eyes. The ocean glittered from the sunlight.

_You were the first good thing to happen to me in what felt like forever. You gave me hope, that I could, WOULD be loved like I had been once so long ago. You made me feel…happy. It was almost like I didn't have to act all happy when I was around you. That my smiles were no longer fake. That they were real. _He gave a weak smile. _That I had a reason for living. _The smile soon faded and tears started to fall from his eyes. _But even that was a lie. You never liked me. You just wanted to be noticed and toy with my feelings. There was no love in your eyes, nor your smile. Those were all fake. You gave me hope just so that you could tare it back down again._

He started walking again.

_You said that you were all worried about me when you saw that I was crying. When you got even the closest hint that I was hiding something from you. But it was all a lie. Can't I even have a moment of happiness without being ripped out from my hands? Then the only thing to take its place nothing but pain?_

Two feet.

_Now that I can see past your fake smiles and false words, I can tell that I really don't have a reason for living. I accepted this long ago. I'm no longer afraid to die. The only thing I'll regret is not seeing their faces once they find out I'm gone. I can tell that It'll be guilt. It's just a feeling I have._

One foot.

_Chazz might be sad though. He was the only that I know was a true friend. He did try and show me that the others cared for me like he did. But not even the great Chazz Princeton can do the impossible. Cause they never did care for me. So there was nothing to show me. O well. It doesn't matter now. For in a moment, I won't be alive anymore to worry about any of this._

The edge.

Jaden looked out to the ocean again, tears still falling from his eyes. He leaned forward.

_Goodbye…_

"JADEN!!" Jesse and Chazz shrieked as they saw Jaden fall off the cliff. They heard a loud splash. Jesse started to run towards the edge of the cliff. But before Jesse could go to far, Chazz had grabbed his arm.

"LET ME GO!!" Jesse shouted as he started to struggle against Chazz's grip. "I HAVTA SAVE JADEN!!"

"BY JUMPING OVER A CLIFF TOO?!" Chazz shouted. Jesse stopped and stared at him. "What good will that do?!" Chazz said in a calmer voice. "You'll be in the same position as him! We can save him! But by using a boat or something! Not joining him!" Jesse stared at him then nodded. "Good! Now, COME ON!" and with that Chazz let go of Jesse's hand and started to run back the way that they came. He pulled out a PDA and dialed a number.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jesse asked totally confused and mad at Chazz for making a call at a time like this. Chazz ignored him.

"ALEXIS GET THE FUCK OUTTA BED!!" Chazz yelled into the phone. "Get the others! Now! Its an emergency!" he paused for a moment. "NO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!" he paused again and took a deep breath. "It's Jaden. He's in trouble! Now will you believe me?!" there was another pause. "Can't talk now! Just get the others and meet me by the docks! And hurry dammit!" and with that he put his PDA back into his pocket.

"What did she say?" Jesse asked.

"That she would call the others and meet us there." Chazz answered. "We're getting a boat and going out and looking for that idiot! We can't stop him from getting hurt at this point, but we can save his life!" by now they had reached the Slifer dorms and they could now see the docks in the distance. They also saw Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry and Syrus running towards the docks as well. "GUYS!"

"What the hell is going on Chazz?!" Alexis shouted as they caught up with Chazz and Jesse. "You said this was an emergency!"

"Ya! What's going on with the Serge?!" Hassleberry asked.

"Long story short: he jumped off a cliff." Chazz said as they reached the docks.

"HE DID WHAT?!" the four that didn't see it happen shouted.

"GET IN NOW! TALK LATER!" Jesse said as he got into the divers seat or a speedboat and started to boat. The others scrambled in after him and Jesse drove off. He sped off as fast as the freaking boat could go. His eyes not leaving the water as he drove. They reached the spot where Jaden had jumped and started look for the little Slifer. "JADEN!!" Jesse called out cuffing his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder. "JADEN! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!! PLEASE!!" tears were streaming down his cheeks as he looked around for the boy that he loved. "JADEN!" he chocked out before he broke down crying. Alexis went over to comfort him.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING IN!!" Hassleberry shouted as he rolled up his already cut off sleeves. He took off his boots and jumped into the water. While he was under searching, the others were looking around and calling out for the Slifer. But they never got a reply.

_Come on Serge!_ Hassleberry thought as he swam threw the freezing cold ocean. _You just gotta be ok! You just gotta! Once I find you I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of the idiot that made you this upset! Come on! Where are-_ Hassleberry thought mid thought as he saw a shadowy figure a few feet away.

"JADEN!!" he shouted as he opened his mouth and let the air out. He swam as fast as he could to the shadow. But once he put his arm out to try and grab the figure, it burst into a million fish.

_DAMMIT!!_ Hassleberry thought frustrated. _DAMN FISH! GAH! CAN'T BREATHE!_ He swam back to the surface and started to gasp for breath. He looked over to the boat and saw that the others were staring at him with mixed emotions in there eyes. Hassleberry shock his head. He then swam back over to the boat and climbed in.

"He's gone…" Jesse said in a weak voice. Everyone looked at him. "Jaden's really gone. And it's all my fault!" Jesse said as he broke down once again. "I KILLED JADEN!!" he shouted up to the heavens as he looked toward the sky.

There was no reply to say that he was wrong. That Jaden was right there and all right.

Jaden was never coming back. And they all knew it.

BBBBBBBB

(a few hours later at the Slifer cafeteria)

Everyone had gone to tell Chancellor Shepherd of what had happened that morning. While they were telling him about what Jaden had done, Chazz explained why he had done it. Shepherd dismissed them and sent them away so that they could be alone with their thoughts on what had happened.

"He really said that…?" Syrus asked, his eyes red and puffy from all of the shed and unshed tears. Chazz had just gone into full detail of what he had found out from Jaden. He even went into Jaden's room (through the window cause of the desk) and got the box that had the glass and the cloth of blood. He wasn't surprised when he saw that there was blood on the blade that was on his bed. He also got the Slifer's deck and brought it down with him.

"I'm sorry to say that he did." Chazz said, staring at the box. "I tried to tell him otherwise. Many times in fact. But he just wouldn't listen. I thought I had reached him at one point, but I was proven wrong. I just wish I hadn't waited on the damn roof so long! Then I would have been able to-!" he slammed his fist on the wall next to him, making everyone else in the room jump a little at the sudden noise. He took a few unsteady breaths. "Then he might still be here…" he said as he looked at the table. He was visibly shaking.

"If only I hadn't said those things!" Jesse said. He hadn't said anything since his little outburst on the boat. He was shaking like a leave, his eyes covered by bangs. "This is all my fault that he's gone! I killed him!"

"_KURI!!_" Kuriboh shouted as he appeared. He was right in front of Jesse's face. Jesse looked up at the little fuzz ball, tear filled eyes widened. "_KURI!! KURI!! KKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!_"

"Can't that thing speck English?!" Chazz shouted annoyed. Ojama Yellow appeared as talking to the little fuzz ball. After a lot of frantic 'Kuri's', Ojama Yellow got a horrified look on his face.

"_HE DID WHAT?!_" he shouted.

"Who did what?!" both Jesse and Chazz shouted and the little yellow monster.

"_ASTER RAPED JADEN!!_"

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?" both shouted loader as they stood up. Everyone else just gave them confused looks.

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Aster asked as he walked in at the perfect time. Chazz raced over and grabbed him by the collar as he shoved him against the wall as hard as he could. "Ow! WHAT THE HELL CHAZZ?!" Chazz punched him right across his face. Everyone stared shocked. Aster glared at him. "I could sue you if you do that again!"

"Well I could sue you for rapping Jaden!" Chazz snapped at him. Asters eyes grew wide.

"HE DID WHAT?!" everyone, besides Jesse, shouted as they stood up. "WHY?!"

"I did no such thing!" Aster shouted.

"Then why did you suddenly get scared when I mentioned it?!" Chazz spat at Aster. His eyes widened again, against his protests. "Jesse," Chazz said, not looking away from Aster. Jesse looked at Chazz. "Its this assholes fault that Jaden's dead! Not yours!"

"That still doesn't take away the pain…" Jesse said looking at Jaden's deck with eyes full of longing.

"It wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to clear your conscious. So Phoenix?" Chazz said. Aster was done trying to hide the fact that he was caught. He had a look of pure terror in his eyes. "How shall we deal with what you did? Beat you to a bloody pulp? Or financially bitch slap you until there's nothing of you left? Or my third option: both." Aster started shaking under the younger boys heated glare.

No one messes with Jaden and gets away with it.

(ok! Since I hate this ending and don't know what else to do with it: TIME SKIP!! XD)

BBBBBBBB

It had been about a month since Jaden had jumped off the cliff. Chazz and the others had gone and told Shepherd about what Aster had done. He was arrested for it and sent to jail. But while the cops had been there arresting Aster, they had gone to where Jaden had jumped off to see if they could find the poor little Slifer.

There wasn't even a body.

Shepherd had given Chazz and the others a week or two off from school so that they could cope with their loss. They gratefully accepted it. Though they all took to different parts of the island to be alone with their thoughts.

Jesse was all alone up on the roof, lying down on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Why couldn't I have just told him sooner…" Jesse said with a sigh. "Then he might not have jumped…."

"I thought you were over the whole 'it's my fault that he's dead' shit." Came a new voice. Jesse sprang up at the voice and looked at the person. It was Chazz. Jesse sighed again.

"I did too…but it's still so hard to accept that I'll never see him again…" a tear started to fall from his cheek. "I just want to know how he felt about me. Is that to much to ask for?"

"Love"

"What?" Jesse asked Chazz.

"I said 'Love'. That's what he felt for you. He was in love with you." Chazz said in an all-knowing manor.

"He-he did?" Jesse chocked out as he brushed away the tear with his sleeve. Chazz nodded. Jesse smiled for the first time in what felt like forever to him. He looked out towards the ocean. "Even though, I'm still at least part of the reason that he's gone now… I can't help but feel happy that I meet Jaden! I still wish I could see his face just one more time…"

"I think we all wish that, whether we want to admit it or not!" Chazz said as he took a seat next to Jesse. "But don't give up hope just cause you were stupid enough not to tell the guy you loved your feelings!" Jesse face faulted. "I bet there's someone out there that's just waiting for you!"

"…Ya…." Jesse agreed as he closed his eyes and let the wind play with his hair.

BBBBBBBB

(somewhere in Domino City)

"ACHOO!!" a boy sneezed. He rubbed his nose with his finger. "I've been doing all day!!" he said in an aggravated voice.

"Hey! Maybe someone's talking bout ya dude!" a guy nudged him in the shoulder. The other guys that were with him laughed. The person who sneezed chuckled.

"Who would talk about a crazy person like me, huh?" he asked smiling and pointing to himself. The other guys all lined up in front of him, arms over each others shoulders and said in unison:

"YOU'RE KEEPER!!" they laughed once they finished what they were saying.

"SHE'S NOT MY KEEPER!!" he said as he blushed.

"YOU LIE!!" the guys shouted as they started to run away from the boy. The boy blinked a few times.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!!" he shouted as he ran after the boys, holding up his fist and shaking it. "YOU'RE DEAD ONCE I GET YOU!!" he was chuckling as he said that.

"CAN'T CATCH US!!" the other guys shouted back.

It would seem a new love was blossoming, and the two people that would fall in love, hadn't even met yet.

BBBBBB

Angel: CORNY ENDING AND YOU CAN DEAL!! Humph! (pouts) and this was an extra long chapter! Yay! XD and it was really close to 3000 words! I'll update asap! O and (thwacks Heather-Sempai over the head) she ditched me when I asked for help on the ending! T.T (pats Aya-Sempai on the head) XD she at least tried to help! XDXD

KILL ME AND I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!! REVIEW!! DO IT!! -Angel


	11. Epilogue: Forever

Angel: YAYAYAYAY!! I finally got down to writing this!! And this is (hopes) will be extra long! Instead of prolonging the ending to this story, this chapter will be like 2-3 chapters in one and will be the last! DX but sanks for alla the support for this fic! XD there will be a new one once I get something else done or the cravings get to strong for me to resist them! XD enjoy! O and I forgot to mention! A few people asked about the ending, well I once heard that when you sneeze, that means someone talking about you! So when the person at the end sneezed when Chazz said he would meet someone new, that was meant to be that he was talking about the random boy! Gomen bout that! (bows)

O and do you people want a sequel for this or no? Aya-Sempai…don't answer this.

Disclaimer: read prologue u loserbutts!

**Epilogue: Forever**

It had been almost exactly a year since Jesse and the others had lost Jaden. Everyone had graduated from DA and had gone on to be pro duelists. And being pro duelists they were usually on the road and almost never saw one another. And Jesse was the biggest. He never dueled with the same deck twice in a row if he could help it. It would either be his Gem Beasts, Neo Spacians (that he felt that he needed to use), or a combination of both. But today was a different day. It was almost the one-year anniversary of Jaden's death and the gang had promised to clear their schedules for this and the next day.

"Ugh can you believe it's almost been a year already?" Atticus asked as he put his hands behind his head. All of them were walking around Domino City since they were all around that area at the time.

"You mean since Jad-" Chazz was cut off as Alexis covered his mouth just in time so that he didn't say the tabooed name around Jesse.

"SO WHERE DO YOU GUYS WANNA EAT?!" she said loudly in case that Chazz still tried to say Jaden's name. She took a quick glance at Jesse. He looked at her and offered her a weak smile.

"It's ok." He said as he looked at the blond beauty. Alexis took her hand off Chazz's mouth. "I've been fine for a while now!" he said with a smile.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Chazz said as he started to walk down the street shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What was that Princeton?!" Jesse asked glaring at the other. Chazz turned around to yell at Jesse when someone ran into him and knocked him over.

"MY BAD DUDE!!" the person shouted as he kept running and turned a corner, not even turning around. Chazz stood up, whipped off his dusty blazer, and looked after the person that just pretty much ran him over.

"Well…that guys an ass!" Chazz said as he turned and faced the others. "So where do we go…aw crap!"

_WHUMP!!_

This time bigger guys, and at least 3 of them, ran into Chazz and knocked him back at least 5 feet. The guy that was closest to him stopped and went over to Chazz. He held out his hand that Chazz took.

"Sorry dude!" said the boy. "We're chasing after one of our friends and you just happened to be in the way of the stampede! You ok now?" he asked cocking his head to the side. As Chazz got a better look at him he saw what he was wearing. The boy was wearing jeans that went a little to low and if he were to bend down, people would get a little better look at something they shouldn't, with a little tear on the right knee. His shoes were just normal red and orange sneakers. His shirt was an old looking T-shirt that was black and went all the way down to his hips. A navy blue baseball hat was over his right eye instead of his whole face. He had a single chain necklace that only went as far as his collar bone. His hair was a honey brown, (like the top part of Jay's hair) and went down to just below his ears. And to top it all off, he had amber colored eyes. Chazz nodded.

"Ya I'm fine. But who the hell are you?" he asked with a rather sharp tongue. The boy chuckled.

"I'm Kyle Kii! I'm a comedian in town! And you're the infamous Chazz Princeton, aren't you?"

"The one and only!" Chazz said looking proud.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jesse asked as he and the others walked over to them. Kyle looked at them, stopped, and stared at Jesse. "What? Never seen a guy with blue hair before?" he asked after a few moments.

"My girlfriend has pink hair. You think I mind blue?" Kyle asked raising and eyebrow. Jesse shrugged.

"And didn't you say that you were chasing after your friend?" Syrus asked. Kyle stared at him for a few moments, eyes wide.

"Dude….is that REALLY your voice?" he asked staring at Syrus in wonderment. He pouted. "And ya, I WAS! But I would never catch that idiot! My other friends should catch him soon if they haven't already!" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Dare I ask why you're trying to catch him?" Alexis asked.

"His keeper asked us to get him!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"SHE'S NOT MY KEEPER!!" came a voice from around the corner. They all turned around and saw two guys, and one of them had the first guy to run into Chazz slugged over his shoulder. "SHE'S MY SISTER!!" said the guy who was over the other guys shoulder as he pointed to Kyle. "There's a difference you idiot!"

_That voice…_ Jesse thought. _It sounds so familiar and yet not at the same time…_

"Is there really?" asked the guy next to him that was on the ground. He had brown eyes and was wearing a simple black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was spiked up in all directions that made it look just as bad, if not worse than Chazz's…but it looked much cooler. "I mean she does havta know where you are 24/7! So she totally is your keeper!" he grinned up at the boy.

"Quiet you!" the boy on the ground looked up at Jesse and the others and then looked at Kyle.

"Who the hell are they?" he asked.

"They're the people that you idiots knocked down in chasing that idiot!" Kyle answered as he pointed to the guy that was on the shoulder. "Ok! I think intro's are needed!" Kyle said as he walked over to the guy that was next to the guy holding the other guy. (AN to many guys if you ask me!!) "This here idiot," he said as he leaned on his shoulder. The guy growled lowly. "Is Powell Rogue! And this big fella," Kyle said as he hit the other guy (who was at least 6 5 btw) on the back. "Is Tiny!" Tiny wore simple jeans, a black T shirt, and flip flops. Yes I said flip flops. And he had brown eyes, brown hair and glasses. Tiny glared down at him.

"Kyle…" he said in a low voice. Kyle looked up at him with an innocent smile. "Call me that again and I'll sick Tara on you!" Kyle backed away from him nodding vigorously. He looked back at the GX gang. "My real name is Ben Hewitt! Nice ta meet ya!" he said grinning. "And Mr. Speedy over here," Ben said as he moved his shoulder to indicate that he meant the person on his back. "Is Judai Yu!" he said. (I am SO creative with names! (rolls eyes) I was reading a fic with his Japanese name and that just came to mind) Judai was wearing light brown baggy shorts and (what could be seen of it from his position) a bright red T shirt, and the bottom of what looked like a denim jacket and black sneakers. "Sorry but we can't stay! We gotta get Judai back to his keeper!"

"SHE'S NOT MY KEEPER DAMMIT!!" Judai shouted as he kicked Ben in the side. It didn't seem to affect him that much. "And can't you guys let me go for once?! Do you have any idea what she does to me when I run away after school?!"

"Yup!" all three of them said. "And we give you to her so it doesn't happen to us!"

"…You guys are true friends, you know that?" Judai asked. But before they could answer, a shout was heard from far away.

"JUUUUUDDDDAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!" was what the shout said. All of the guys stiffened.

"Don't you dare!" Judai said. But just when they were about to run away, Jesse got in front of Ben. "SOMEONE WITH SENSE!!"

"Now why do you havta take there here boy back to his…uh…keeper anyways?" Jesse asked looking up at Ben.

"Cause she's very protective of Judai!" Powell said. "And especially tomorrow! She wants him to be home as soon as possible and not leave till two days from now!"

"Why's that?" Atticus asked moving next to Jesse.

"Cause they were separated for about 10-11 years and tomorrow is exactly one year since they meet up again." Kyle said.

"Why were they separated?" Syrus asked.

"_Tell them and die_!" Judai said in such a low and cold tone that it could have frozen someone on the spot!

"Wasn't gonna!" Kyle said. "But either way we better get going and bring Judai here to his keeper! I rather enjoy living!"

"GOD DAMMIT KYLE!!" Judai shouted. "SHE'S NOT MY-!"

"KYLE!!" came a female voice from behind them. All of the boys visibly stiffened. "WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" shouted the voice again. The boys slowly turned around to be meet the sight of a girl that was around 24 or so. She was wearing a long denim skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. For shoes she had black high heels that only went about an inch off the ground and gave her toe room. The laces were wrapped around most of her foot and up a bit to her ankle. For a shirt, a simple blue tang top had beads all around the neck. She had a necklace that had a gold chain but was the rest was covered by her shirt. Her bracelet had different shades of black beads. Her eyes were turquoise and her hair was a chocolate brown that went just past her shoulders with a light blue strip on the right side of her head. She was also wearing a bright blue bandana on her head. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the boys. "WHEN I SAY 6 O'CLOCK I MEAN 6!! NOW GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK THEM…AGAIN!!" she shouted clearly angry. The boys jumped up about a foot in the air and raced to the girl. Ben turned around and ran back wards.

"NICE MEETING YOU!!" he called back and turned around as he reached the corner. The others blinked.

"That was weird." Jesse said, still blinking. "Now what do you guys wanna do?" he asked looking back at the others. They shrugged.

"Go to an expensive restaurant and let Chazz pay?" Atticus asked. Everyone nodded and they all started to walk away. Chazz stayed behind to gap at the spot where they just where, knowing that he had no say in what was about to take place.

"WAIT UP YOU MUTCHERS!" Chazz shouted as he followed after the others.

BBBBBB

As they were leaving the restaurant, the sun was setting. It was a nice scene for all since they were by the water. They decided to take a walk around a nearby park to pass the time. As they neared the park, they heard voices.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop spying on them! NOW LEGGO OF MY EAR!!" Kyle's voice could be heard. "OW! THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!!"

"Its meant to!" said a girls voice. They all turned and saw a girl dragging Kyle out of the forest by his ear. She was wearing, a pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front, blue jean Capri's, and pink sneakers. Her hair was long and went all the way to center of her back. Her hair was pink. Her eyes were a nice calming green color. "That's what you get for trying to spy on Judai and Layla! Bad Kyle! Bad!"

"Aw shut it Tara! You wanted to see what was gonna happen too! O look! Friends!" Kyle said pointing to Jesse and the others. They all raised their eyebrows in unison. "New people this is Tara Kenesi, Tara…new people." Kyle said. "Now as I was saying: LEGGO!!" the girl, Tara, finally let go and Kyle fell to the ground. "OW!" he said with a _thud!_

"Hush you!" Tara said glaring at him from her spot before looking at Jesse and the others. "So you're the ones that this idiot was talking about before?" she asked pointing to the now standing Kyle. They nodded. "So, since you're all famous, what brings you here sides dueling?"

"It's a long story that I doubt you wanna here!" Atticus said waving his hand in front of his face as if to get ride of the idea. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face,

"You lie!" Tara said. Atticus' smile almost melted off of his face at this comment. "I can read it all over your faces! You're here for a reason and I wanna know what it is!"

"Now who's prying…?" Kyle said under his breath. "They could just be here to take a break from dueling, ever think of that? Cause it seems like I'm the only one of us to think that!"

"You think?" Tara asked. Kyle shot her a glare and she turned back to Jesse and the others. "So you gonna tell us or what?" they all sighed. "And I can be very persuasive if I want to be!"

"If you must know," Jesse said in an almost uncaring voice. "We're all here to meet up and honor our friend who died almost a year ago!"

"O! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pried!" Tara said looking really sorry that she had even brought it up. "And you said a year ago today right?"

"No I mean a year ago tomorrow will be the day that he died." Jesse said.

"Well that's odd!" Kyle said. "Cause, I think I told you this already, but a year ago tomorrow is the same day that Judai and his keeper met back up."

"Ya you did say something about that…" Alexis said. "And they were separated for about 10 years right?" Kyle nodded. "And their brother and sister?" another nod. "Where was he before? I mean what happened to separate them for so long?"

"S'not our place to tell." Kyle said. "If you really want answers ask Judai's keeper for them!"

"What have I told you about calling me that you idiot?" came a voice from behind Kyle and Tara. Kyle spun around on his heel and started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. The person was the same girl from before. "And are you telling random people our life story again? Cause I keep telling you to shut the hell up!" she then just noticed that the others were there. "O! Hi! I'm Layla Yu! I'm sorry for what Kyle and Tara have done to you!" she said bowing in respect.

"O its no trouble at all!" Alexis said stepping up. "We were just walking by and ran into them."

"They didn't try and steal anything from you, did they?" Layla asked. The GX gang sweatdropped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LAYLA!!" Kyle shouted at her. Layla dope slapped him and looked at Jesse. She stared at him with a confused look in her eyes. Jesse backed up. Kyle saw this and spoke up. "That's what I thought too. It's not him."

"Who are you talking about?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow. "Who do I look like?"

"Johan." Layla said. "You look like our old friend Johan. He looked a lot like you. Eyes, hair, everything. And before you ask, he moved away and…we got a letter saying that he had died only about a week after he left. Judai was torn. He and Johan were dating. Seriously dating. And this was about 7 months ago. Johan and Judai really clicked. Said something about Johan reminding him about his old love, before I found him anyways! O listen to me rambling! I'm so sorry to have taken up so much of your time like this!" Layla said in an apologetic way.

"It's no trouble at all!" Jesse said with a smile. "I'm just sorry that I remind you of an old friend! But I think we better skedaddle (AN just let me say…this thing I'm typing on says that's a real word! O.o and yet Layla's not….thats smucked up!) before this Judai fella sees me and has flashbacks or something!" and with that they started to walk away.

"YO LAYLA!! WHERE'D YOU GO!!" came a voice from the way that Layla had just come from.

_It's that voice again!_ Jesse thought. _It's on the tip of my tongue! I know who it is and yet I don't! who? Who?_

"O there you are!" the voice was closer now. "Why did you run off? You weren't trying to ditch me after going to all of that trouble to get me are you?" the boy chuckled.

_NO!! _Jesse thought. _IT CAN'T BE!! IT JUST CAN'T!! IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!!_

"O sorry Judai!" Layla said as she turned around to where the voice, Judai's voice it would seem, came from. "I heard Kyle and Tara and just thought the worst and wanted to make sure that they didn't do any harm to these people that they seemed to have bumped into."

"O that's fine then!" Judai said as he came into view. "So who where they bothering this ti-" he stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Jesse and the others. His eyes were frozen on the taller bluenette. "I-it can't be…!" he said in a voice just above a whisper and he took a step back.

"No it's not Johan Judai!" Layla said smiling sadly at the boy. "It's just someone that looks a lot like him! So you don't havta act like this!"

"I-it can't be!" Judai said starting to get frantic.

"WE SHOULD BE THE ONES SAYING THAT YOU IDIOT!!" Chazz shouted glaring at Judai. "TELL US WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"You….I….YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!" Judai shouted, more frantic than before. He clutched his head, almost in pain. "I left that life…to go back to my normal one….but that was my normal life….but this was my normal life first…GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Judai shouted as he crotched down and shut his eyes tight.

"JUDAI!!" Layla, Tara and Kyle all shouted.

"JADEN!!" all the others shouted and ran towards the smaller boy. Judai continued to scream. Layla ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He screamed a few moments longer before he stopped and everything went black.

(ok I was gonna end it here, but that would make a 2 part epilogue and I don't want that. So it continues!!)

BBBBBBB

(several hours later at an old looking house)

By now it was about 10 at night. Layla had called Ben and asked him to carry Judai back to their house. He brought him to his room and left, dragging Tara and Kyle off with him. Jesse and the others had just got done explaining how they knew Judai, or as they called him, Jaden.

"So that would be why Judai and Johan clicked so fast after just meeting…" Layla said as she sat on a couch with Jesse and Alexis. Her hand was on her chin in thought as she looked at the ground. "Cause Johan was just like you Jesse."

"But there's still one thing I don't get…" Chazz said. All eyes went on him. "HOW THE HELL IS THAT SLACKER STILL ALIVE AFTER JUMPING OFF A FREAKING CLIFF?!"

"Sh!" Layla said bringing her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. "One, I was getting to that! And 2 be quiet you idiot! Judai is sleeping!" Jesse gave Layla a questioning look.

"By the way," he said. "Why do you call him Judai?"

"He wanted to change his name and that's what he changed it to." Layla said. Everyone in the room gave her 'but why?!' looks. She sighed again. "From what he told me he didn't want to be found by his old friends, so he changed his name just in case. And I swear to Ra if you ask why he didn't want to see you again I'll kick you all out! Cause I don't know! He just didn't!"

"Maybe cause he didn't want to remember when he thought he had nothing…" Chazz said looking off to the side for a second. He looked back at Layla. "Have you seen his arms or no?" Layla's gazed softened quiet a bit.

"Yes, I have." She answered in a gentle voice. "He said that had all started here, and that he just never really learned how to stop it."

"What do you mean it all started here?" Syrus asked.

"I started cutting here in this city." Jaden said. Everyone turned around with surprised gazes to see Jaden leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow. Jaden shifted on his feet.

"Since Chazz yelled at how I survived the jump off the cliff." He said. Layla and Alexis glared at Chazz for most likely waking him up. "So you guys gonna leave or play 20 questions?" all went silent for a moment.

"W-why did you start cutting?" Atticus said in a slow and easy voice.

"Figured that would be first." Jaden said sounding amused. "Well, at first I didn't know that it was really cutting since I was a kid. The reason I started was cause our mom had died, our dad was pretty much on his death bed, and Layla here was…" he cast her a quick glace and she nodded. "Anorexic cause she had to take care of me all the time and even had to make money. So the day, or a few days after our mom died, some people from a foster home agency or something came by saying that we had to go with them. Since Layla was weak from not eating, she was put into the car easily. I, on the other hand, ran away as fast as I could. When I stopped running I had reached a playground that was in the park. I hid under the slide and saw a piece of glass near me. I had no idea what drove me to do it…but I put it to my wrist and pushed down. It felt…good. So I kept doing it."

"But what made you keep doing it?" Jesse asked in a barley audible voice. Jaden gave him a weak smile.

"You see, about a week after all of that happened, I can across an orphanage that was more than happy to take me in. I was there for a few days till a family came wanted a child. They looked almost right past me. And as the more and more people came, they all looked at me with an almost disgusted look. The other kids noticed this and thought something was wrong with me so they all avoided me whenever they could. So I came to think that there was something wrong with me, and not that the parents didn't want a boy or something. I remembered how I felt when I put the glass to my wrist. So whenever a family wouldn't take me, or one of the kids were mean to me, I would cut myself again and again. And by the time I got to DA-"

"It was like a routine." Chazz interrupted. Jaden nodded. "That's one question answered. Now the other."

"How I survived the jump?" Jaden asked. Chazz nodded and Jaden sighed. "Blame my sister for that." All eyes went on Layla. She looked at Jaden with a look that said "Your story not mine! You tell them!" He sighed again and looked towards the wall with a far off look. "It's a really odd story really…"

_Flashback_

_As Jaden was having an inner battle and Jesse and Chazz were out trying to find him before he tried anything reckless, Chancellor Shepherd was waiting to meet with someone that he had be taking to the past few days._

"_I wonder where she is…" he said to himself as he stood on the docks, looking out to the sea. "She was so eager to come here once she found out Jaden was here…what could be keeping her?"_

_BBBBB_

_Somewhere in the water near the middle of the forest…_

"_I'm so lost!" Layla shouted up to the heavens. "Now I'll never find Jaden!"_

"JADEN!!_" she heard from up at the top of the cliff. She looked up just in time to see someone hit the water._

"_D-DID I JUST HEAR THE NAME JADEN?!" Layla shouted as she looked over to where the person hit the water. She searched all over the place, trying to find the person that either tried to kill themselves or just flat out fell. Then she saw it, a red blazer and a tuff of chocolate and honey brown hair only a few feet from her. "O MY GOD!!" she shouted as she took off her shoes and dove straight into the water. She swam over to the body, grabbed it, and swam back over to her boat. She pulled herself and the body onto the boat and looked at the boy. "JADEN?!" she asked. She checked his pulse. "SHIT!" he had none. She then started to give him CPR. As she pushed down on his chest to start back up his heart, Jaden started to cough out water and gasp for breath. Layla moved his head over to one side so that he didn't choke on the water. She pulled a blanket out of the emergency supply kit that was in the boat and wrapped him in it._

"_Hold on Jay! Just hold on!" she got back behind the wheel and started to drive towards where she could only pray were the docks. She just kept driving until she reached the docks. She spotted a man in a dark red coat and could only hope that it was the man that she was here to see. "Are you Shepherd?!" she shouted as she got closer to him._

"_YES I AM!" he shouted over the crashing waves and roar of the engine. "I TAKE IT YOU'RE LAYLA YUKI?!" he asked._

"_YES I AM!! NOW HELP ME WITH JADEN!!" _

"_Jaden…? What are you-?" by then Layla had reached the docks and Shepherd got a good look at what she was talking about. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" he shouted._

"_I don't know either! I just found him as he jumped over the cliff! He needs medical attention! Now!"_

"_Ok then! Pick him up and follow me!" Shepherd then started to run for the main building as Layla picked Jaden up bridal style._

_BBBB_

_Jaden started to stir. He didn't know what was going on and didn't know why he was able to breathe. He had jumped into the ocean, hadn't he? He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in a white room and that he had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose._

"_W-what happened?" he said to himself in a weak voice._

"_Someone saw you jump over a cliff and brought you here." Jaden's eyes widened at the voice. He painfully shifted his head over to look at Shepherd, who was standing over his bed. "Mind telling me why you were jumping off a cliff young man?" Jaden nodded. "I figured you wouldn't want to tell me. You can come in now!" the door opened and in walked a girl with a long skirt and a blue shirt. Jaden's eyes widened._

"_W-who is…?" the girl smirked._

"_Long time no see, little brother!"_

End Flashback

"And a few hours later I was on a boat back here with Layla." Jaden said concluding his story. "She said once I was healthy enough that she was taking me back home whether I wanted to or not."

"YOU JUMPED OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!!" Layla shouted, making everyone in the room, cept for Jaden, jump. "COURSE I'M GONNA BRING YOU HOME!! And you even said that you were happier here than you were at DA!"

"You said that Jaden?" Jesse asked in a shaky voice, sounding very hurt.

"Jesse," Jaden said looking off to the side. "I-I wasn't in my right mind when I was there. I didn't know what I was thinking. My judgment was clouded. Most of what I said and thought there was wrong." Jaden looked up and looked Jesse right in the eye to see him crying. "Jess?" Jesse didn't even answer him. He just ran right out the door without saying another word. "JESSE!" Jaden ran out after him.

"JADEN!" Alexis called out to him. She got up to run after him, but Layla grabbed her wrist and stopped her from running. "Why'd you stop me?!"

"This is something that only Jaden can handle on his own. We can't help him at all." Her grip tightened around Alexis'. Alexis understood and sat back down, looking at the spot where Jaden and Jesse had run out, almost hoping that they would come back, totally fine.

BBBBBB

"Jesse wait!" Jaden called out to Jesse. They were now outside and part way down the street. Jaden reached out his hand and grabbed Jesse's wrist. "Jesse! Why did you leave?! Aren't you happy to see me?!" Jesse didn't turn around.

"A course I am!" Jesse said. "I've been dying to see you for all this time! But what you just said back there shows that what Chazz told me was a lie! THAT YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED ME?!" Jesse turned around and looked at Jaden. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Jaden's eyes widened and he took a step back. "SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT I MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?! THAT YOU DIDN'T ENJOY OUR TIME TOGETHTER ONE BIT?!" Jesse brought his arm up to his face to try and hid the tears.

"J-Jess…" Jaden stuttered, utterly shocked at what the older boy was saying. "I-I didn't mean-"

"TO BREAK MY HEART MORE THAN ONCE?!" Jesse shouted as he brought his arm back to his sides, hands balled into fists and knuckles turning white. "I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART JADEN YUKI!! THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND MAKE ME THINK YOU HAD DIED! AND WHEN I DO SEE YOU, YOU TELL ME THAT I MEANT NOTHING TO YOU! THAT YOU-" Jesse was cute off by a pair of lips crashing against his. Jesse's eyes widened in shock. Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck, trying to deepen the kiss anyway that he could. Jaden broke the kiss and looked Jesse right in the eyes. "J-Jay?" Jesse chocked out.

"You idiot!" Jaden said with a small smile as he caressed Jesse's cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "Even though I wanted to say it to you myself, what Chazz said was true. I did, I DO love you! You meant the world to me! I was just to scared that you didn't feel the same way, or that was what my messed up mind really thought. That you were just using me to get noticed." Jaden looked down at the ground, his hair blocking his face from view. "I meant that what I thought that all of you thought of me. That I was worthless, and that none of you liked me. My judgment wasn't clouded when I was with you. It was clear. I felt happy with you. Completely and truly happy. You made me feel like I wasn't worthless!" Jaden let his arms fall to his sides and balled them up into fists. He then started shaking. "And then Aster had to go and do THAT to me! That was when my judgment really sucked! All I could think about was how you would think of me after that! What you would say to me! You had this power over me! Even the thought of you hating me….I just drove me mad!" tears started to fall from his eyes. "So after Aster left, my mind kept wandering to thoughts of you hating me for what Aster had taken from me! I just hurt so much!" Jaden started to sob quietly as he shut his eyes tight at the memory. Then he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and something soft hitting the top of his head. His eyes bursts open. "J-Jesse?"

"I could never hate you Jay!" Jesse said as he rested his chin on top of Jaden's head. "Especially for what that no good Aster Phoenix did! I love you more than anything! And that's never going to change." He kissed the top of his head while Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist.

"T-thank you, Jesse." Jaden said as his sobs started to slow down and he stopped shaking in the others warm and comforting embrace. "I-I know that now. And I could never hate you either! You're the first one I let close to my heart since I was a kid. I love you with all of my heart Jesse Anderson!" Jaden hugged Jesse as tightly as he could. Jesse returned the gesture. "Please! Don't leave me like you did before!" he cried into Jesse's chest.

"I won't Jay! I promise I won't!" Jesse broke the hug and looked into Jaden's chocolate orbs. "I love you to much too even leave your side!" Jesse mirror what Jaden had done to him and caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears. "I don't want to see the boy I love cry anymore." He kissed Jaden right on the lips. "And I'll do whatever it takes to stop those tears as long as I live!" he wrapped his arm around Jaden. "Lets get you inside there bud!"

"Ok!" Jaden said as he rested his head on Jesse's chest and wrapped one of his arms around his waist.

Not to far from where they had been talking lay a lone piece of sharp glass that had a few pieces of dried blood on it. It glistened in the moon light.

If it hadn't been for that piece of glass, none of this would have happened…

**THE END!**

Angel: ok! And there you have it! This took so FREAKING long to type! And I did it all for you! And 13 PAGES AND ALMOST 6000 WORDS BABY!! LONGEST DAMN THING I HAVE WRITTEN!! And I hate the way I ended it! 3 reviews saying it sucked and I shall change it to the best of my ability! I know some of you were hoping for a lemon but I flipped a coin and the coin say no lemon. But I am thinking of putting up a sequel! Tell me what you think!

REALLY GLAD YOU ENJOYED!! REVIEW!! -Angel


End file.
